Royal Fiance
by autumnpanda
Summary: - Disadur dari karya yang berjudul sama, The Royal Fiance, Kris/Tao Vers - Disaat Huang Zi Tao sedang membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan bibinya, datanglah seorang kakek yang memberinya pekerjaan sebagai seorang Housekeeper. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika Zi Tao justru malah menjadi tunangan seorang Pangeran bernama Kris Wu? Warnings: Boys Love, Slash, AU, OOC maybe. RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Zi Tao P.O.V**_

.

.

.

Lembayung senja di sore hari itu menyinari seluruh lorong Wu's Manor.

Aku, Huang Zi Tao, tujuh belas tahun.

Tengah berada di rumah megah yang lebih layak kau sebut istana ini. Bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwajah dingin. Yang sekarang sedang memandangku dengan kedua mata elangnya yang menyalang sengit.

"Dengarkan baik-baik.."

Suara _baritone_ miliknya mulai menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku tercekat. Saat kedua binar matanya yang berwana kecokelatan tersebut kembali menatapku tajam.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah tunanganku yang dibeli dengan uang." desisnya lirih, masih dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

"Mempertahankan satu pasangan, sebelum pesta pernikahan sebagai tanda hormat. Merupakan aturan di kerajaan kami."

Orang ini adalah Kris Wu.

Seorang putera mahkota dari sebuah negara yang seperti mimpi.

"Jadi, jangan pernah memiliki pikiran bodoh untuk melakukan pengkhianatan. Karena hal itu ada dosa yang tak akan pernah bisa termaafkan."

Aku terhenyak.

Bingung memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

Pandangan matanya kembali menusuk kedua mataku. Membuatku seperti seorang penjahat yang tengah diinterogasi, dan siap untuk dihabisi.

Aku heran kenapa.

"Ikuti aku."

Sebuah sentakan kecil membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap punggung lebarnya yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanyaku, berusaha memanggilnya.

Namun sepertinya hal itu percuma.

Dia bahkan tak menggubrisku. Menoleh-pun tidak mau.

Dia hanya terus berjalan menjauh.

Semakin jauh dan jauh.

Dia seolah melarangku untuk mendekatinya. Dan menghindariku yang seperti hendak berusaha memilikinya.

Meskipun aku tahu, aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukannya.

"Tunangan? Aku kemari hanya untuk bekerja.."

Dan semua ini berawal dari kejadian dua hari yang lalu...

.

.

.

_**End of Zi Tao P.O.V**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Royal Fiance**

**based on "Roiyaru Fuianse – Royal Fiance"**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**The Royal Fiance © Kamon Saeko & Asuma Risai**

**The cast and the characters are belong to God**

.

.

**Cast:**

**Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), slight others**

.

.

**Genres:**

**Romansu, Dorama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

**Rated:**

**T (for now)**

.

.

**Warnings:**

**Boys Love, Slash, BoyXBoy, Alternative Universe, Typo, Misstypo, and others**

.

.

**NB:**

**Ini fanfiction yang murni saya sadur dari manga berjudul sama, tapi bukan berarti gue jiplak karya orang ya? ;) Gue cuma make alur dan inti ceritanya gue **_**copy paste**_**, trus gue ganti perannya jadi KrisTao *sama aja bego!* *digampar***

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya terima, selain kepuasan karena berhasil(?) membuat fanfiction ini. Jika ada nama, tempat, atau kejadian yang sama dengan fanfic-fanfic lain, abaikan wae beb. Ini epep juga keinspirasi dari manga buatan orang kok :P**

**Take easy bro :D**

.

.

**and HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**Selamat menikmati fanfic nista ini bersama orang yang kau sayang :***

.

.

**Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu sinar sang mentari tampak menyengat kuat menyinari bumi. Cahaya yang berwarna emas terang terlihat menembus gorden sebuah kamar rumah sakit tempat bibi Zi Tao dirawat.

Wanita paruh baya itu. Huang Victoria. Tengah asyik memperhatikan sang keponakan lelakinya yang sudah ia anggap seperti putra kandungnya sendiri, Huang Zi Tao, sembari menyunggingkan sebaris senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

Huang Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya sekilas.

Membalas senyuman sang bibi dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

Jemari mungilnya yang sedang merapikan bunga Lily favorit sang bibi-pun sontak berhenti bergerak. Ia lalu mulai beranjak dari posisi berdirinya di dekat jendela kamar rumah sakit. Dan berjalan perlahan mendekati sang bibi yang terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kudengar beberapa hari lagi operasi bibi akan dimulai." ujar bocah dengan surai sekelam malam itu. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jemari renta Victoria. Menikmati usapan sayang sang wanita yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini telah bersedia merawatnya.

Victoria lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Kedua matanya memandang bahagia sang pemuda berparas manis itu.

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang bocah.

"Apakah kau yang membayar biaya operasinya Zi Tao?" tanyanya lirih.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" lanjut Victoria. Masih dengan jemarinya yang mengusap sayang helaian sutra sang pemuda.

Huang Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua matanya yang memiliki kantung bak mata panda itu mengerjap sekilas. Memandang sang bibi dengan senyuman manisnya yang lagi-lagi merekah.

"Bibi tenang saja." jawabnya mantab.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pekerjaan yang bagus. Dan bos-ku bersedia memberikan gajiku di awal. Jadi bibi jangan terlalu memikirkannya ya?"

Bocah manis itu sekali lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang tempat bibinya duduk. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Tapi ia tak berusaha untuk tidur.

"Tapi.." gumam Victoria. Lalu menatap kepala keponakannya itu sedikit curiga.

"Kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak benar kan, Zi Tao?"

**Deg**

Pertanyaan sang bibi kontan membuat Zi Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Dan memandang sang bibi dengan kedua mata pandanya yang membola lucu.

Jakun pemuda itu bergerak naik turun. Seolah ia tengah terlihat sedang meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Bola mata Zi Tao yang seindah mutiara hitam itu bergulir kesana-kemari. Berusaha menghindari tatapan sang bibi yang semakin tajam kala memandangnya.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sekolah bibi. Aku punya beberapa pe-er yang sangat banyak!" ujarnya sedikit tergesa.

Zi Tao kemudian dengan cepat segera mengambil tas sekolahnya. Dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tempat sang bibi yang dirawat. Tak menghiraukan suara Victoria yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao saat ini tinggal di asrama sekolahnya. Kedua orang tuanya yang tak bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan Zi Tao seorang diri, bersama dengan setumpuk hutang pada seorang lintah darat.

Beruntung di dunia ini Zi Tao masih memiliki Victoria. Adik dari sang ayah yang bersedia merawatnya, bahkan membayar semua hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun sayang. Suatu hari Victoria tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Dan menurut kata dokter, wanita tersebut harus segera menjalani operasi untuk mengangkat penyakit yang sedang dideritanya tersebut.

Di saat Zi Tao sedang kebingungan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek berkacamata, yang terlihat tengah kebingungan di pinggir jalan.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Zi Tao menyunggingkan senyum sopan kala ia menanyai pria yang kepalanya telah beruban tersebut. Pria berkacamata itu tampak memandangi Zi Tao sejenak. Dan balas tersenyum tipis kala jemari Zi Tao mulai menggenggam lembut jemari rentanya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Zi Tao sekali lagi. Membuat sang pria menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang mencari alamat rumah ini." jawabnya, sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas lusuh yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Rupanya kertas tersebut berisikan sebuah denah suatu tempat dimana Zi Tao lumayan familiar dengan tempat tersebut.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa mengantar anda kesana, Tuan." tawar Zi Tao dan kembali tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir Tuan, saya bukan orang yang jahat." lanjutnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Mengikuti Zi Tao yang tengah menuntunnya berjalan.

"Anak muda. Kau sudah menemaniku hingga sejauh ini. Apa kau tidak sedang dalam suatu urusan, hm?"

Sang pria berkacamata itu menanyai Zi Tao beberapa saat setelah mereka berdua berjalan.

Zi Tao sendiri hanya tersenyum manis ketika mendengar pertanyaan pria renta tadi. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang sang pria tua yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan. Saya tulus menolong anda." ujar Zi Tao sembari tersenyum kembali.

"Mungkin terdengar sangat kuno. Tapi saya senang bisa membantu orang lain yang sedang terkena masalah." lanjutnya lagi.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah pria berkacamata itu. Sejenak, dipandanginya sosok pemuda manis yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya entah karena apa.

"Hm, kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu sekali lagi anak muda?" tanya si pria berkacamata itu lagi, sembari memandang Zi Tao penuh harap.

Zi Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dan memandang sang pria dengan raut muka tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya kenalanku sedang membutuhkan seorang pengurus rumah tangga. Aku akan menjamin kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang bagus kalau kau mau bekerja padanya." lanjutnya kemudian.

Huang Zi Tao kontan termenung.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya lama. Memikirkan nasib sang bibi yang sekarang sedang tergolek lemah di rumah sakit.

Seandainya benar seperti apa yang dikatakan pria ini. Bahwa Zi Tao akan mendapatkan bayaran yang bagus. Mungkin Zi Tao bisa membantu sang bibi untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, sekaligus operasi bagi wanita itu.

"Bagaimana anak muda?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget.

Ia kemudian memandang kedua mata si pria dengan iris matanya yang bersinar bingung. Hampir saja ia menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum sebaris pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir _curvy_ miliknya.

"Eum, maaf sebelumnya. Mengenai hal tersebut, bolehkan aku mendapatkan bayaran di muka terlebih dahulu, Tuan?"

Sang pria berkacamata itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Menyetujui permintaan Zi Tao. Sontak hal itu membuat Zi Tao hendak memekik senang. Mengingat bahwa ia akan bisa membantu biaya pengobatan bibinya.

"Terima kasih Tuan, terima kasih.." ucap Zi Tao tulus. Dan menggenggam erat jemari pria di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Zi Tao? Kau yakin jika kakek itu bisa dipercaya? Bukankah itu sedikit terburu-buru, _eoh_?" seru Byun Baekhyun. Salah seorang sahabat karib Zi Tao.

Pemuda yang berwajah kekanakan saat ia sedang tersenyum itu lalu memandangi Zi Tao ragu-ragu. Sedikit tak percaya dengan keputusan yang telah diambil sahabat pandanya ini.

"Err, pertama aku memang sempat berpikir seperti itu Baekkie-_hyung_. Tapi aku baru saja menerima uang yang sudah dijanjikan." jawab Zi Tao pelan, seperti sedang bergumam.

Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelasnya bersama Zi Tao hanya bisa terdiam. Dan memandang sang sahabat sedikit iba.

Semenjak Zi Tao ditinggalkan seorang diri di Seoul. Pemuda itu hanya memiliki bibinya yang kini sedang sakit keras. Jadi setidaknya Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Zi Tao sekarang ini.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan keluar dari sekolah?"

Kepala Zi Tao lalu menengok ke samping. Dimana Baekhyun kini terlihat sedang menatapnya sedih.

"Jika bukan karena bibiku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sekolah sampai sekarang, _hyung_. Itulah kenapa aku ingin sekali membantu membiayai pengobatannya di rumah sakit." balas Zi Tao lirih, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar telah terisak kecil. Kedua matanya terlihat basah. Terharu saat mendengar cerita Zi Tao.

"Kau anak yang berbakti Zi Tao. Kau pantas mendapatkan gelar Panda-Man!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang bersimbah air mata.

"Apa-apaan julukan itu?" seru Zi Tao keras berpura-pura marah.

Mereka berdua kemudian terkikik kecil. Menanggapi kekonyolan yang telah mereka berdua buat sendiri.

Hingga kemudian tawa mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai reda. Di saat sebuah mobil berjenis Rolls – Royce Phantom mewah terlihat mulai memasuki kawasan St. Blossom High School. Sekolah Zi Tao dan juga Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil bercat hitam mengkilat itu berhenti, keluarlah seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang keemasan. Lengkap dengan beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam yang disinyalir sebagai _bodyguard_ pemuda tadi.

Baik Zi Tao dan juga Baekhyun sama-sama tertegun memandangi kedatangan si pemuda _blonde_ di depan mereka. Begitu juga dengan beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja berada di sana, yang menatap sang pemuda pirang itu penuh kekaguman.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Atau lebih biasa disebut Kris Wu.

Dia adalah seorang Pangeran. Sang Putera Mahkota. Sekaligus calon Raja di sebuah negara yang disebut Ecuratan. Sebuah negara kecil yang mengapung di laut Mediterania sana.

Negara indah yang dikelilingi laut biru, dimana sebagian besar daratannya ditumbuhi tanaman anggur. Sehingga negara itu juga terkenal karena produksi minuman Anggur-nya yang luar biasa.

Di masa lampau. Negara Ecuratan dan Korea Selatan menjalin sebuah hubungan kekeluargaan yang sangat erat. Dan masing-masing negara sama-sama berkomitmen untuk saling membantu satu sama lain, serta menjaga perdamaian dengan sebuah janji yang telah disepakati.

Dan sekarang, Kris Wu datang untuk menimba ilmu di Korea Selatan.

"Kudengar dia akan menikah tahun ini." bisik Baekhyun lirih. Sesaat setelah sang Pangeran berlalu melewatinya dan juga Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Walaupun dia berada di dimensi yang sama dengan kita. Tetap saja dia itu seorang Putera Mahkota. Calon Raja." dengus Baekhyun kemudian. Dan Zi Tao kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Memandang sang Pangeran yang kini berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya, jauh di depan sana.

Di mata Zi Tao. Semua hal yang berada di sekeliling pemuda bernama Kris Wu itu tampak bercahaya. Terlihat mewah. Dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya sendiri.

Kris Wu itu, benar-benar memiliki atmosfer yang berbeda dimana hanya dirinya sendiri-lah yang memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Kris..."

Begitu dipanggil oleh salah seorang penjaganya. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang dipanggil "Pangeran" itu-pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menggulirkan ekor matanya ke arah kiri. Melirik sang _bodyguard_ yang tampak menyebalkan baginya.

"Jangan ikuti aku." perintahnya mutlak. Tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi Pangeran, kami memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya."

Kris Wu menarik nafas panjang. Lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan.

Sang pemuda berambut keemasan itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya sekilas. Dan menatap para _bodyguard _yang dibalut setelan jas hitam dengan sesungging senyum miring yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kalian tahu seperti apa orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku?" tanyanya kemudian. Diikuti kernyitan heran sang _bodyguard_.

"Tidak Pangeran." jawab si penjaga. "Setidaknya belum ada kepastian mengenai hal tersebut."

Kris sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke depan. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bergumam lirih.

"Benar-benar tipikal kakek."

Kedua iris cokelat emasnya melayang ke atas. Memandang langit biru yang terhampar cantik menghiasi cakrawala.

Angin musim semi mulai berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Menerpa wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir jika negara kita sungguh tak konsisten lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Masih tetap dengan kedua matanya yang menatap langit.

"Keluarga kerajaan tiba-tiba saja sudah memilihkan calon pengantin untukku. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat untuk menyetujui menikah dengannya."

Angin kembali berhembus pelan. Mengoyakkan tatanan rambut sang Pangeran yang tergerai indah menghiasi kepalanya.

Para _bodyguard _yang masih berdiri di sana hanya terdiam dan membisu. Tak kuasa untuk menimpali kata-kata sang Putera Mahkota yang mereka jaga.

"Apa maksudnya dengan pernikahan yang seperti itu, eh?"

Kris kembali bertanya pelan. Ditemani dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat hambar.

Salah seorang _bodyguard_ terlihat mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Berusaha mendekati sang Pangeran yang terlihat sedikit berduka kala memikirkan nasibnya saat ini.

"Pangeran..."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." pinta Kris kemudian. Membuat sang penjaga ingin memprotesnya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tahu besok akan menjadi hari yang mengerikan untukku. Tapi untuk saat ini. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri saja di sini."

"..."

"Hanya sepuluh menit. Aku janji."

Para penjaga mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Putera Mahkota mereka. Kedua pria berpakaian serba hitam itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, dan pamit undur diri dari hadapan sang Pangeran.

Ketika Kris telah yakin jika para _bodyguard_-nya telah pergi dari area atap sekolah. Ia pun kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Kembali melihat langit yang dihiasi segumpalan awan putih.

**Srakh**

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Kris dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara gemerisik kecil.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Mendapati sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang memandangnya dengan mulut menganga. Kelihatan sekali jika pemuda itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kris yang tak disangka akan berada di atas atap gedung sekolah mereka.

"P-Pangeran Wu.." sapa si pemuda itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sontak ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali. Sembari berkata "maaf" berulang-ulang, karena takut mengusik ketenangan sang Putera Mahkota.

Kris tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, dan mengambil sebungkus roti yang terjatuh ke atas lantai—sepertinya Kris tahu darimana suara gemerisik tadi berasal—dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda bersurai _ebony_ tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran." ujar si pemuda berambut kelam. Dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula waktuku berada di sini sudah selesai. Ini makan siangmu?" tanya Kris lembut, dan kembali tersenyum memandang si pemuda _raven_.

Mendadak pemuda itu segera menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang berkantung sehingga menyerupai mata panda itu menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak dengan penuh minat. Pemuda itu tak sadar jika wajahnya sudah merona merah sekarang. Sepertinya ia cukup malu menerima senyuman ramah dari sang Pangeran di depannya ini.

"Umm, ya.." ucapnya lirih.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang tepat kedua iris cokelat Kris yang ternyata juga tengah menatap matanya dalam.

Kris tercengang. Karena ia baru pertama kali memandangi mata seindah manik milik pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Err, saya sudah mendengar tentang berita pernikahan anda. Selamat." ujar pemuda itu kemudian. Membuat Kris langsung menatapnya sendu.

"M-maaf karena saya tiba-tiba mengucapkannya." seru sang pemuda itu cepat. Ketika ia mendapati raut wajah Kris yang terlihat tak mengenakkan.

Kris mendesah pelan. Dan memandangi pemuda itu dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pengantinku.." balas Kris kemudian. Membuat pemuda _raven_ itu tersentak kecil.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi pengganti Raja. Dia harus memenuhi syarat agar menikah dengan calon pengantin yang ditentukan oleh Raja yang terdahulu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu apakah calon pengantinku kelak, seorang wanita atau laki-laki."

"La—laki-laki?"

"Jenis kelamin tidak menjadi permasalahan di negara kami."

"..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi sebenarnya. Toh aku juga hanya perlu untuk mematuhi perintah mereka."

"..."

"Tidakkah cerita tadi terdengar konyol menurutmu?" tanya Kris kemudian. Kembali memandangi pemuda di depannya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu balas memandangnya _intens_, kedua mata pandanya mengerjap lucu. Membuat Kris merasa nyaman saat mata seindah _black pearl _itu menatapnya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mengambil ucapan selamat darimu barusan. Terima kasih." lanjut Kris kemudian, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"_Cha_—_chakkaman yo_!"

Baru beberapa langkah Kris berjalan. Pemuda _raven_ di belakangnya itu lalu berteriak keras. Memaksanya untuk berhenti berjalan. Dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk menatap si pemuda bermata panda itu.

"Ah—umm.."

"Ya?"

"Err, anda jangan khawatir Pangeran." ucap si pemuda _raven_.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Untuk orang seperti anda. Mereka tentunya akan memilihkan orang yang sangat baik."

Iris _golden brown_ Kris membulat sejenak. Ditatapnya pias manis pemuda yang tengah memandangnya itu dengan wajah haru. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang sebaik dia.

Kris kemudian menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Memamerkan senyuman paling menawan yang ia punya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Lalu diusapnya surai _ebony_ si pemuda panda dengan pelan.

"Kau benar.." ujarnya. "Mereka pasti sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untukku."

Dan setelah itu Kris kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan si pemuda _raven_ yang saat ini tengah mencoba meredam suara detak jantungnya sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Zi Tao kembali mengelap permukaan lantai marmer yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Diusapnya keningnya sejenak. Menghapus buliran keringat yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Dengan begini pekerjaanku sudah selesai.." gumamnya kemudian, sembari tersenyum senang.

Merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Ia kemudian memeras kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengepel lantai tadi ke dalam sebuah ember. Lalu ia buang air yang keruh tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi milik rumah tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya barusan, ia lalu berbenah diri. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tuan Huang Zi Tao?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget saat ia baru saja keluar dari rumah tempat ia menjadi pengurus rumah tangga.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak, mendapati seorang pria yang dibalut setelan jas mewah tengah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat. Dan kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Apakah anda, pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Zi Tao pelan. Dan memandangi pria tersebut dengan raut wajah bingung.

Pria yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanda bahwa dia bukan pemilik rumah tempat Zi Tao bekerja.

"Saya adalah Kim Suho." ujarnya. "Sekretaris Kerajaan Ecuratan."

Si pemuda Huang itu sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini merupakan salah satu orang yang penting di negaranya.

"Saya datang untuk menjemput anda, Tuan. Mereka sudah menunggu anda." ujar pria bernama Suho itu lagi. Dan semakin membuat Zi Tao tak mengerti.

"Menjemputku?" tanya Zi Tao ragu.

Ia memandang pria di hadapannya itu sedikit curiga. Tapi saat melihat pakaian serta kendaraan yang dibawanya. Tak mungkin jika pria berwajah bak malaikat ini orang sembarangan.

"Iya Tuan. Sesuai dengan perintah Raja."

"Ra-Raja?"

"Benar Tuan. Dan jika anda sudah mengerti, silahkan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang."

Pria itu kemudian membuka salah satu pintu mobil mewah tersebut. Mempersilahkan Zi Tao untuk menaiki kendaraan yang terlihat mewah itu.

Zi Tao kemudian melangkah pelan sedikit ragu. Ia mengamati kendaraan beroda empat itu sedikit seksama. Karena sepertinya ia cukup mengenali mobil yang dinaikinya itu.

Di dalam mobil Zi Tao duduk tepat di samping pria tadi.

Sesekali ia melirikkan ekor matanya, dan memandang cemas pria bernama Kim Suho tersebut.

Bagaimana jika sebenarnya pria ini adalah seorang penculik? Bagaimana jika sekarang ini dia akan dibawa ke tempat pelelangan manusia?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diawali kata "Baagaimana" itu mulai melayang mengisi kepala Zi Tao yang ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Tuan Huang."

"Hah?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget. Lalu memandangi pria yang mengaku sebagai Sekretaris Kerajaan itu terlihat sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tenang saja Tuan Huang. Kau aman bersama kami." ujarnya pelan. Lalu menampilkan sesungging senyum tipis. Menghiasi wajah tampannya yang seperti malaikat.

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya sedikit bingung."

Rasanya tak mungkin juga ia mencurigai pria yang kelihatannya sangat baik itu.

Sekitar setengah jam mereka berada di dalam mobil. Zi Tao dan Sekretaris Suho-pun kini tiba di sebuah rumah megah di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Ketika di Korea Selatan, kami menggunakan tempat ini sebagai rumah pengganti." ujar Suho menjelaskan. Ketika ia mendapati ekspresi wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu mengerut.

Si bocah Huang kembali memandangnya dan rumah megah itu bergantian.

"Err, aku hanya tahu jika pekerjaanku adalah sebagai pengurus rumah tangga. Tapi apa anda yakin jika aku harus disuruh mengurus rumah ini seorang diri?" tanya Zi Tao ragu-ragu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang Sekretaris membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Apa maksud anda dengan pengurus rumah tangga? Saya yakin kami sudah membayar uang pertunangan anda kemarin."

Ucapan telak sang Sekretaris itu kini ganti membuat Zi Tao yang membelalak kaget. Kedua mata pandanya membola sempurna. Merasa belum mengerti dengan kata-kata Sekretaris itu barusan.

"Uang pertunangan?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Benar-benar rumah yang sangat hebat_..

Begitulah batin Zi Tao ketika ia mulai memasuki rumah megah tersebut. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Merasa takjub dengan isi seluruh rumah yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Rumah itu justru lebih pantas di sebut sebagai istana dibandingkan rumah biasa.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Jadi akhirnya mereka benar-benar memilihmu, huh? Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu?"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan berat dan dalam tiba-tiba saja membuat Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya secara paksa sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Berusaha melihat siapa sosok yang berbicara dengan begitu dinginnya itu.

Dan dunia kontan seolah terasa membeku.

Ketika iris mata Zi Tao berhasil beradu pandang dengan dua bola mata berwarna cokelat keemasan milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya tersebut. Bumi seperti sedang berhenti berputar mengikuti porosnya.

Zi Tao membuka bibirnya kaget. Ia hendak bersuara, tapi ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Putera Mahkota Kris Wu yang secara tiba-tiba hadir di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri awalnya merasa heran ketika mendapati sosok pemuda mungil yang pernah ia temui di atas atap sekolah kemarin itu di rumahnya. Kedua matanya memang membola sedikit lebar. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Karena ia segera merubah pandangan matanya menjadi sengit.

"Ah, jadi anda pemilik rumah ini Pangeran. Saya sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu anda lagi di sini. Mereka tak pernah bilang jika saya akan bekerja pada anda.."

Kris yang mendengar kata-kata Zi Tao barusan segera menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Memasang senyum sinis kepada si pemuda Huang. Dipandanginya sosok pemuda itu seolah sedang meremehkan. Membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Pemuda bersurai pirang emas itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Semakin mendekati Zi Tao yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar di hadapannya.

"Ketika aku mendengar jika calon tunanganku ingin mendapatkan bayaran di muka. Aku jadi penasaran orang jenis apa dia. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu..."

Kris lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengangkat dagu Zi Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"...kau ternyata ingin menggodaku hanya demi uang, eh?"

Zi Tao kembali tersentak kaget.

Tak mengerti kenapa Pangeran di depannya ini tega berkata sekejam itu kepadanya.

Perlahan ia merasa kedua matanya terasa panas.

Pandangannya sedikit buram saat sebulir bening air mengalir keluar melalui pelupuk matanya. Sungguh, ia merasa begitu terhina.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda bicarakan, Tuan. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah memiliki niat seperti itu."

"Tch, jangan munafik Huang. Aku sudah tahu orang seperti apa dirimu."

"Anda pasti salah paham!"

"Oh, terserah kau saja Huang. Tapi paling tidak kau harus segera berbenah dan belajar sedikit etika."

"Aku tidak mungkin memperkenalkanmu pada Ayahku dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu."

Wajah Zi Tao kontan memerah sempurna. Sedikit marah dengan kata-kata pemuda di depannya tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Iris hitamnya memandang kesal ke arah Kris yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Asal kau tahu saja Huang. Karena sekarang kau telah menjadi tunanganku, cepat atu lambat kau akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang aku perintahkan tadi."

Huang Zi Tao kembali membelalakkan kedua iris _black pearl_-nya.

_Jangan bercanda!_

Batinnya keras. Masih belum mempercayai indera pendengarannya sendiri.

_Aku tunangan Pangeran Wu?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

.

.

**(a/n):**

Halo-halo, author autumnpanda kembali hadir dengan fanfic barunya :3

Rencananya sih ini bakal jadi pengganti Mr. Butler yang bentar lagi tamat. Padahal masih ada fanfic lain yang belum kelar kok ya? *ngikik kuda*

_Well_, iya saya tau kalo ada fanfic-fanfic lain yang terinspirasi dari komik ketje buatan Saeko-_sensei_ featuring Asuma-_sensei_ ini. Tapi apa daya? Pas baca _manga_-nya yang saya bayangin malah si om pedo en bocah panda. Jadinya hasrat untuk bikin fanfic versi KT-nya pun semakin menggoda iman saya yang rapuh :3 *duh, bahasa gue*

_Well_ (lagi) ada yang mau kasih review nggak?

Tolong kasih pendapat, pantaskah fanfic ini dilanjut. Atau dihentikan saja sampai di sini :3 Karena seperti biasa, review dari teman-teman sekalian adalah nyawa saya untuk membuat fanfic ^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan (^^)/ *itupun kalo ada yang mau ini epep tetep lanjut sih, lol*

.

.

.

.

.

BYEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Special BIG THANKS to:**

**fallforhaehyuk | XiuBy PandaTao | wyda joyer | MidnightPandaDragon1728 | Haanniieess | Isnaeni love sungmin | Miettenekomiaw | danactebh | diahuang91 | jettaome | kauskakibau | ayulopetyass11 *yang rela review dua kali gara-gara kedodolannya* *plak* | missjelek | rheatna1004 | yeYeWooKIM97 | zhe | KT in the house | oraurus | BabyZiren KTS | ajib4ff | Riszaaa | dewicloudsddangko | Peachzt | ressi jewelll | pedokriseme | Shin SungGi | shintaelf | scorpioXtaurus | ShinJiWoo920202 | awlia | Heyitsmezifan | shotix | paradisaea Rubra | Chris AidenicKey | Dark Shine | beautypeach | abstyle zitao | Yhieza26 | KrisPanda | korean tea | Miyamoto Arufina – Jung Hye Ra | aniani47 | ynj906 | RunaPandaKim | Njitao | blueacacias | Lindaputrio | KRISme | putri | NaughtyTAO (_maaf kalo ada nama yang ga kesebut_)**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk support kalian di chapter kemarin.**

**Ga nyangka, feedback kalian sungguh luar biasa :') Jeongmal gomawo dear, you rock as always! Calanghae~ *kasih heart shape***

.

.

_::_

**_Chapter sebelumnya:_**

_"Ketika aku mendengar jika calon tunanganku ingin mendapatkan bayaran di muka. Aku jadi penasaran orang jenis apa dia. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu..."_

_"..."_

_"...kau ternyata ingin menggodaku hanya demi uang, eh?"_

_"..."_

_"Tch, jangan munafik Huang. Aku sudah tahu orang seperti apa dirimu."_

_ "Anda pasti salah paham!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Jangan bercanda!_

_Aku, tunangan Pangeran Wu?_

_::_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Royal Fiance**

**based on "Roiyaru Fuianse – Royal Fiance"**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**The Royal Fiance © Kamon Saeko & Asuma Risai**

**The cast and the characters are belongs to God**

.

.

**Cast:**

**Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), slight others**

.

.

**Genres:**

**Romansu, Dorama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

**Rated:**

**T (plus plus)**

.

.

**Warnings:**

**Boys Love, Slash, Yaoi, Alternative Universe, Typo, Misstypo, and others**

.

.

**NB:**

**Gue ga jiplak fanfic lain. Gue cuma make alur cerita sesuai manganya. Gue juga cuma copy-paste plotnya aja *tolong katakan padaku, apa bedanya*.**

**Tapi karakternya emang gue ganti jadi KrisTao sih. Berarti ini bukan jiplak kan? Iya kan? *maksa***

**_Well_**

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya terima, selain kepuasan karena berhasil(?) membuat fanfiction ini. Jika ada nama, tempat, atau kejadian yang sama dengan fanfic-fanfic lain, abaikan wae beb. Ini epep juga keinspirasi dari manga buatan orang kok :P**

**Take easy bro :D**

**NB *lagi*:**

**Kata beberapa author, typo adalah sebagian dari seni. Dan kata Deidara, seni adalah ledakan *blarr*. Jadi kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang tak benar susunan kalimatnya, berceceran di fanfic ini, ledakkan saja orang yang bikin ini cerita! *dibom beneran***

.

.

**and HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**Selamat menikmati fanfic nista ini bersama orang yang kau sayang :***

.

.

**Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao terlihat mulai menahan deru nafasnya ketika sosok sang Pangeran itu kembali berjalan menjauh. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas saat punggung lebar Kris yang sedang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah anggun namun angkuh, khas seorang Aristokrat sejati. Sungguh berbanding terbalik terhadap sosok Kris yang pernah tersenyum tulus padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu di atas atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Zi Tao kelihatan seperti ingin berteriak memanggil sang Pangeran sekali lagi. Tapi ia tak mampu.

Suaranya seolah tercekat.

Tertahan di antara batang kerongkonannya yang kering.

'_Anda salah paham. Saya kemari hanya untuk bekerja..._'

Batinnya menjerit gusar. Sedikit sedih karena isi hatinya tak juga tersampaikan.

Kepalan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengendur. Namun tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil menahan tangis.

Kedua matanya yang berkantung tampak mulai memerah dan basah. Menghadirkan bulir-bulir kristal bening yang mengalir pelan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tuan Muda Huang.."

Seruan seseorang dari balik tubuhnya itu sontak membuat diri Zi Tao tersadar.

Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, tentu saja setelah ia mengusap air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir keluar. Di belakangnya hadirlah sosok Kim Suho. Sekretaris Kerajaan Ecuratan yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri menatapnya, sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Huang? Apa anda merasa tak enak badan?" tanya sang Sekretaris itu sedikit cemas.

Pria yang diketahui Zi Tao bermarga "Kim" itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Lalu mengecek kondisi Zi Tao yang ia sangka sedang sakit.

"Saya tidak apa-apa.." jawab bocah bersurai _raven_ itu pelan. Menggunakan suaranya yang sedikit parau karena habis menangis.

Kim Suho terlihat sedikit tak percaya dengan jawaban bocah di depannya itu barusan. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Huang Zi Tao sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar anda untuk berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Sebentar lagi anda akan diperkenalkaan dengan anggota kerajaan yang lain."

Anggukan pelan dari Zi Tao menjadi jawaban atas kata-kata sang Sekretaris. Mengerti, Zi Tao lalu berjalan mengikuti Suho yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Menggiring Zi Tao ke sebuah kamar ganti yang dikhususkan untuknya.

Sang sekretaris kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Zi Tao. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Setelah itu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar, dan membiarkan Zi Tao seorang diri di dalam sana.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba saja membuat Zi Tao membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Iris hitamnya membelalak kaget ketika sesosok tubuh pria beruban sedang berdiri penuh wibawa di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau belum juga berganti pakaian?"

Pria itu... adalah kakek-kakek yang pernah ditolongnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tuan?"

Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Dan segera menghampiri sang pria tua yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Kenapa anda membohongi saya?"

"..."

"Anda bilang saya hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pengurus rumah tangga biasa. Tapi—kenapa saya bisa menjadi tunangan seorang Pangeran?"

Jemari mungil Zi Tao mulai menggenggam jemari renta pria tersebut. Tak urung perlakuan Zi Tao barusan membuat sang pria terkekeh geli. Dan mulai mengusap kepala Zi Tao yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kakek, nak Zi Tao. Kakek tak bermaksud untuk membohongimu."

Ucapan sang kakek membuat Zi Tao kontan bungkam.

Ingin marah-pun rasanya percuma. Lagipula mana mungkin ia tega memarahi pria baik yang sudah membantunya membiayai dana rumah sakit serta operasi bibinya tersebut?

"Apa kau marah kepada kakek?"

Huang Zi Tao tersentak kecil.

Marah?

Oh, sungguh kurang ajar sekali sikap Zi Tao jika ia berani merasa seperti itu kepada penolongnya.

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya hanya—hanya..." Zi Tao menghentikan kata-katanya. Merasa tak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi setelah ini.

"Seandainya saja anda mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, tentu saya dan Pangeran Wu tidak akan terkejut seperti ini." Zi Tao berujar lirih. Membuat pria tadi memandanginya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

"Apa Wu Fan berlaku kasar terhadapmu?" tanyanya cemas. Dan Zi Tao segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak Tuan." jawabnya.

"Hanya saja, mungkin sekarang ini Pangeran Wu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa saya adalah calon tunangannya. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat beliau salah paham terhadap saya."

"Bocah itu terlalu berlebihan." ujar sang kakek, lalu meremas jemari Zi Tao sedikit kuat. "Biar aku tegur dia nanti. Seenaknya saja bersikap seperti itu kepadamu."

"Tapi—" Zi Tao hendak berujar sekali lagi. Namun batal ketika genggaman tangan sang kakek mulai terlepas dan pria itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar ganti. Bersama dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _dark woody_ yang belum pernah Zi Tao lihat sebelumnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang Penasihat Kim." ujar sang kakek, diikuti anggukan patuh dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya "Penasihat Kim" barusan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Dan untukmu, nak Zi Tao. Segeralah berganti pakaian. Kakek menunggumu di ruang makan."

Pintu kamar kemudian kembali tertutup sesaat setelah sang kakek keluar dari kamar ganti. Dan kembali menyisakan Zi Tao yang berada di dalam sana dengan raut wajah bingung.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan mereka nanti?_'

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungil Zi Tao terhenti tepat saat ia baru saja memasuki ruangan yang ia kira ruang makan—mengingat ada sebuah meja bundar besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lengkap dengan beberapa buah kursi yang tampak mewah mengelilinginya—beberapa saat setelah ia berganti pakaian. Si bocah Huang itu hanya berani diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Memandang takut dan ragu pada sekelompok orang berpakaian mewah yang tengah duduk serta berbincang sembari menyesap _wine_ dari gelas kristal mereka.

'_Oh, Tuhan. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku?_'

"Tempat duduk anda ada di sebelah sana Tuan Muda Huang." ujar suara seseorang dari samping Zi Tao. Sontak membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu berjengit kaget.

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _dark woody_ yang tadi dilihatnya di kamar ganti sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ma—maaf. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Si pemuda bersurai gelap itu kembali tersenyum. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya memaklumi.

"Saya Kim Kibum. Penasihat Kerajaan sekaligus tangan kanan Baginda Raja di Ecuratan." ujarnya kemudian. Memperkenalkan diri.

Senyum manisnya kembali merekah, memamerkan bibir merah delima miliknya. Kulitnya yang putih, serta helaian rambutnya yang kelam, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah sang Snow White yang pernah Zi Tao kenal lewat buku dongeng anak-anak.

Penasihat Kim membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. Tanda bahwa ia menghormati Zi Tao karena ia tahu jika Zi Tao sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan.

Huang Zi Tao kembali diam mematung. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya membalas salam perkenalan dari sang Penasihat Kerajaan.

"Hm, inikah pemuda manis yang sedang digosipkan dayang-dayang itu huh?"

Tiba-tiba muncul-lah suara lain yang kembali mengejutkan Zi Tao.

Penasihat Kim kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang baru saja hadir di belakang Zi Tao. Membuat Zi Tao mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya guna memandangi sesosok pria berwajah tampan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"_Annyeong_.." sapanya ramah, sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa Zi Tao.

"Aku Choi Minho. Paman Kris Wu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Huang Zi Tao-_sshi_.."

Pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat sikap pria yang mengaku sebagai paman dari sang Pangeran Wu tersebut. Zi Tao sendiri juga hanya mampu menurut saat sebelah tangannya diseret oleh si pria Choi. Dan memaksa si bocah Huang itu untuk duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat ikal yang sedang menikmati _wine_ di gelas kristal miliknya.

"Tempat dudukmu ada di sini. Ayo, ayo, jangan malu-malu.."

Zi Tao menurut, dan segera duduk di kursi yang sudah dipilihkan oleh si pria Choi.

Dia kemudian melayangkan pandangan matanya tepat ke depan. Dimana sosok sang Pangeran Ecuratan, Kris Wu. Yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik yang Zi Tao sangka sebagai Ibu dari sang Putra Mahkota.

"Nah, Chanyeol. Coba sapa calon kakak iparmu ini. Jangan diam saja seperti itu.." ujar Choi Minho kemudian.

Si pemuda bersurai cokelat ikal itu sontak menuruti perintah sang paman. Ia kemudian memandang Zi Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya sekilas, dan mulai mengambil sebelah tangan si bocah Huang.

"Saya Wu Can Lie. Tapi anda bisa memanggil saya menggunakan nama Korea saya, Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan anda, kakak ipar.."

Dikecupnya pelan punggung tangan Zi Tao kemudian. Membuat bocah bermarga Huang itu merasa malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Wajah Zi Tao sontak bersemu merah. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya cepat. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum simpul menanggapi tingkah sang kakak ipar yang menurutnya menggemaskan tersebut.

Chanyeol sendiri lalu mengerling sejenak ke arah depan. Dimana ia berani bersumpah bahwa ada binar mengerikan yang keluar dari iris elang milik kakaknya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tertawa tertahan, dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Zi Tao sebelum ia menerima lemparan sendok dari tangan pemuda bersurai emas yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian para dayang terlihat mulai memasuki ruang makan dengan troli-troli yang mereka bawa.

Huang Zi Tao hanya bisa menatap makanan-makanan mewah yang tampak asing mulai tersaji di atas mejanya. Ia lalu meremas kuat kain katun yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sedikit ragu-ragu bagaimana dia bisa memakan makanan tersebut dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Dilihatnya para anggota keluarga Kerajaan lain yang tengah sibuk menikmati hidangan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disampingnya-pun terlihat begitu antusias dengan hidangan yang disajikan.

Suasana di ruangan itu kontan langsung hening. Mengingat semua orang yang berada di sana tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dalam suasana tenang. Terkecuali Zi Tao yang hanya bisa diam sembari memandangi makanannya.

"Hm, bukankah ini artinya penobatanmu sudah ditetapkan, Kris?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Choi Minho sontak membuat suasana hening itu langsung buyar. Suara denting garpu dan sendok yang tadi sempat tercipta-pun mendadak hilang. Tergantikan dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Hal tersebut belum ditentukan paman. Dia bahkan bisa menolaknya mengingat betapa keras kepalanya kakakku itu." ujar Chanyeol kemudian. Diiringi tawa geli setelahnya.

"Kita bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi di hari itu sebelum upacara." lanjutnya.

Huang Zi Tao terhenyak. Tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan dua lelaki yang duduk mengapitnya ini.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Choi Minho. Hendak bertanya pada pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Um—maaf.. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan 'penobatan Pangeran Wu'?"

Choi Minho tersenyum kecil.

Pria bermata besar itu balas memandang Zi Tao, sembari menyesap _red wine_ yang tengah digenggamnya. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao dengan sesungging senyum penuh wibawa miliknya.

"Pergantian tahta Keluarga Wu yang berdasarkan kemampuan serta wibawa mereka. Merupakan hal yang harus dipenuhi oleh Pangeran Kerajaan di negeri kami."

"..."

"Dan sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Ecuratan. Kris adalah yang paling pantas untuk menjadi Raja setelahnya..."

"..."

"Kemudian daripada itu. Kemungkinan besar kakek Kris-lah yang telah memutuskan, dengan siapakah sang cucu mahkota menikah kelak."

"..."

"Itulah kenapa—"

"—satu-satunya orang yang menginginkanmu untuk menikah dengan Kris tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Adalah kakeknya."

Zi Tao kembali terdiam di tempatnya duduk.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan sang pria Choi barusan. Dan sekarang akhirnya ia tahu kenapa ini semua terjadi menimpanya.

"Aku rasa sudah sebaiknya kita menghentikan pembicaraan pribadi ini, _ahjusshi_. Anda terlalu banyak bicara malam ini."

Desisan pelan itu terdengar begitu sinis di telinga Zi Tao. Membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak ke depan. Memandang sang Pangeran Wu yang sedang mengiris _tenderloin steak_-nya dengan pandangan hampa. Hati Zi Tao mencelos, merasa bahwa ia sepertinya memang tak akan pernah melihat senyuman sang Pangeran seperti saat di atas atap sekolah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau terlalu serius, Yi Fan.." ujar sang Raja pelan. Ikut menimpali pembicaraan adik dan putranya tersebut. Pria tampan itu tersenyum sejenak saat mendapati Zi Tao memandanginya. Menampilkan dua buah lesung pipi di wajah menawannya.

Pria tersebut Wu Shi Yuan (_Shi Yuan – Korean, Si Won_). Ayah dari Kris serta Chanyeol. Sekaligus sang Baginda Raja di Kerajaan Ecuratan mereka.

"Hamba tidak, Paduka.." sahut Kris kemudian. Mengomentari kata-kata sang ayah.

"Tapi hamba yakin jika Paduka belum pernah merasakan apa yang sedang hamba rasakan saat ini—"

"—perasaan yang membuat Paduka seolah menjadi seekor burung yang seharusnya bisa hidup bebas, tapi malah ditakdirkan untuk terperangkap dalam sebuah sangkar emas." lanjutnya.

Sang Pangeran tertua itu kemudian tersenyum samar. Sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera beranjak berdiri. Dan meninggalkan ruang makan yang mendadak hening. Terbius dengan kata-kata konotasi yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang ketika acara makan malam sekaligus perkenalan dirinya terhadap keluarga kerajaan itu telah berakhir meski tak berjalan cukup baik. Ia terlihat lelah. Terlalu lelah hingga ia tak mampu memakan apapun dari atas piringnya.

Keluarga Kerajaan yang ia kira penuh dengan kemewahan serta kewibawaan itu. Ternyata bisa juga terlihat kompleks seperti ini.

Membuatnya tak bisa melihat kehangatan sebuah keluarga di antara mereka semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Huang?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggil nama marga keluarganya membuat Zi Tao mendongak. Ia sedikit terkejut, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama.

Ah, seharusnya dia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang menyapanya barusan. Mengingat hanya si Pangeran berambut pirang-lah yang memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Ikuti aku sekarang."

Kris memberi isyarat kepada Zi Tao agar pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengikutinya. Zi Tao menurut. Kemudian mengekor di belakang tubuh Kris bak anak anjing yang patuh terhadap perintah majikannya.

"Ini adalah kamarmu." ujarnya kemudian. Ketika mereka berdua telah tiba di salah satu kamar yang terdapat di Manor ini.

"Sebelum mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk kita di Ecuratan. Kau paling tidak harus mempelajari beberapa tatakrama di sini."

Zi Tao tersentak kaget. Terlalu terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata sang Putra Mahkota barusan.

"Tidak—tunggu! To-tolong kembalikan saya ke asrama sekolah saja..." ujarnya. Memohon penuh harap.

Kris tersenyum miring kala mendengar permintaan Zi Tao.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Memamerkan senyuman sinisnya yang sering kali Zi Tao lihat akhir-akhir ini.

"Kemana katamu?" tanyanya sengit. Masih dengan sesungging seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kau seharusnya sudah dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah mulai sekarang."

Si bocah Huang itu kontan terdiam. Membenarkan kata-kata sang Pangeran Wu di hadapannya.

Kris memandang Zi Tao sekilas. Dan mulai memasuki kamar sang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang saat ini menjadi tempat kedua kakinya berpijak.

"Semenjak kau akan memiliki banyak waktu luang. Kau harus mulai bersiap untuk mempelajari segala hal mengenai negara kami, Huang. Bagaimana-pun juga kau akan menjadi rakyat Ecuratan sebentar lagi."

Zi Tao tertegun.

Kedua telinganya mulai mendengarkan kata-kata sang Pangeran dengan seksama.

"Asal kau tahu Huang—"

"..."

"—Ecuratan adalah sebuah negara yang terkenal dengan produksi _wine_ terbaik di dunia. Begitu juga dengan sebuah legenda yang mengikutinya."

"..."

"Konon, di sebuah tempat di negeri kami, ada sebuah pohon anggur cantik yang bersinar dan di penuhi cahaya. Ada yang bilang jika sepasang kekasih mengucapkan janji cinta mereka di bawah pohon tersebut, maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya."

"..."

"Terdengar menjijikkan sekali kan?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Zi Tao mengganjal ludahnya di tenggorokan. Ia tercekat, dan segera memandang sang Pangeran yang masih tersenyum sinis memandangnya.

Keterdiaman Zi Tao sontak membuat Kris jengah. Putra Mahkota dari Ecuratan itu kemudian mulai beranjak mendekati pemuda bersurai kelam di depannya. Kedua mata elangnya memicing tajam. Menusuk saat menatap Zi Tao yang berdiri terpekur ketakutan.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Huang—" katanya. "—ini adalah kontrak."

"Kau membutuhkan uang. Dan aku juga menginginkan kekuasaan. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti orang yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab mulai sekarang."

Kepala Zi Tao yang semula tertunduk mendongak. Membalas tatapan iris elang Kris yang masih tak puas menatapnya.

"Tepati janjimu untuk selalu mengabdi pada keluarga Kerajaan." ujar sang Pangeran Wu itu lirih.

"Toh kau sudah kami bayar, kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Membuat Zi Tao ingin menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menampakkan pias terluka.

Tak mendapati balasan apapun dari bibir Zi Tao. Kris lalu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkannya. Terlihat begitu jelas jika sang Pangeran itu tak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan tersebut. Jangankan berada di kamar yang sama bersama Zi Tao. Menatap wajahnya-pun ia enggan.

Namun sesungguhnya, Kris bukannya tak mau.

Ia hanya—tidak sanggup.

"Oh ya, Huang.." panggil Kris pelan. Dan segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa dipanggil Zi Tao-pun mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Usai mengusap wajahnya yang entah kenapa telah basah. Ia kemudian memandang ke depan. Membuat tatapan matanya jatuh menabrak pundak lebar Kris yang memunggunginya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak menyukai air mata seseorang—terlebih air matamu. Jadi—"

"—berhentilah menangis."

**Deg**

Zi Tao tersentak. Detakan jantungnya seolah berhenti detik itu juga.

Ia memang tak melihat wajah Kris secara langsung mengingat pemuda itu sedang memunggunginya. Tapi sekilas..

Ia melihat ujung telinga Kris telah memerah tanpa sebab.

"Menurutku kau sangat jelek saat menangis dan memasang wajah mengenaskan seperti itu." lanjut Kris kemudian. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu.

"Istirahatlah, Huang. Aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi."

Suara pintu yang berdebam pelan sontak terdengar ketika Kris telah benar-benar keluar dari dalam ruangan kamar Zi Tao.

Suasana hening kemudian tercipta. Mengelilingi Zi Tao yang masih berdiri memandang bekas kepergian Kris. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu kembali menarik nafas panjang. Memikirkan sampai kapan sang Pangeran akan bersikap sedingin itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi malam itu membuat Zi Tao menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di beranda kamar. Jemari mungilnya mencengkeram erat terali besi yang menjadi pembatas tubuhnya. Sedang kedua matanya memandang langit hitam di atas sana dengan sayu. Langit yang gelap, tanpa ada bintang maupun rembulan yang menemani. Mirip dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Haloooo!"

Suara sapaan seseorang yang terdengar cukup nyaring berhasil membuat Zi Tao melonjak kaget dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Di hadapannya, muncullah sosok Wu Can Lie, atau Chanyeol, sang Pangeran termuda kekaisaran Wu, sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebaris senyum lebar yang memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Manik hitam Zi Tao membola kaget. Terlalu terkejut akan kehadiran adik dari Pangeran Kris yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu.

"Pangeran Wu?" sapa Zi Tao pelan, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Dilihatnya dengan seksama saat tubuh jangkung pemuda bersurai karamel lembut itu ketika meloncati pagar pembatas dan langsung berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping Zi Tao.

"Eiiy, kau terlalu formal kakak ipar.." ujar Chanyeol, dengan manik _auburn_-nya yang menyeringai jenaka.

Zi Tao tersenyum saat memandang iris Chanyeol yang sewarna dengan manik milik Kris tersebut. Hanya saja bedanya kedua mata Chanyeol ini memiliki aura hangat yang berbeda dengan milik sang Pangeran tertua.

"Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini Pangeran?" tanya Zi Tao sopan. Masih menggunakan nada formal yang sama.

"Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol kakak ipar!" seru Chanyeol kemudian. Sembari menggenggam kedua bahu Zi Tao. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum hangat, namun kedua matanya mulai memandang serius ke arah Zi Tao.

"Kau itu calon istri kakakku. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil adikmu yang tampan ini dengan panggilan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Zi Tao.

Ia mengangkat pundaknya sekilas, lalu menyisir surai karamelnya menggunakan jari. Memasang wajah narsis.

Melihat tingkah konyol pemuda karamel itu, membuat Zi Tao mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa bersikap layaknya manusia biasa yang tak memikirkan status sosial dan kekuasaan. Tidak seperti _orang itu_.

"Sudah kuduga. Senyumanmu memang sangat manis kakak ipar." ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi, dan mulai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya guna mengusap sebelah pipi Zi Tao. "Kakakku beruntung memilikimu.." lanjutnya kemudian. Membuat pias Zi Tao langsung sewarna dengan bara api. Merah membara.

"Jangan menggodaku.." ucap Zi Tao lirih, dan mulai menampik jemari besar Chanyeol.

Si pemuda Huang itu kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Dan kembali berdiri menyandar pada balkon. Ia terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat tak senang malam ini. Bertengkar dengan naga bodoh itu, eh?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengikuti tingkah Zi Tao. Bersandar di balkon, sembari menatap langit gelap di atas sana.

"_Ani_.." jawab Zi Tao pelan. Membohongi pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan." ujar Chanyeol kemudian. "Kakakku itu memang susah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Dia hanya belum tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya pendamping yang tepat untuknya."

Huang Zi Tao mendesah pelan saat mendengar adik kandung Kris itu berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Jemarinya kembali mencengkeram terali besi di hadapannya itu. Dan kali ini lebih kuat.

"Tapi, apakah mungkin jika dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan pasangan yang dipilihkan untuknya?" tanyanya lirih. Dengan tatapan matanya yang memandang Chanyeol sendu. "Hanya demi menjadi seorang Raja pengganti, dia bahkan rela menikah denganku. Orang yang sama sekali dia belum kenal sebelumnya.."

Dipandangi seperti itu Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Helaian surai karamelnya tampak bergerak-gerak pelan terkena hembusan angin malam. Pemuda jangkung itu terlihat mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berbicara membalas kata-kata Zi Tao.

"Semuanya berawal saat Permaisuri pergi meninggalkan kami demi pria lain.." ujarnya, mulai bercerita. "Pernikahan orang tua kami-pun awalnya juga karena hal perjodohan. Dan bertahun-tahun setelah Baginda serta Permaisuri bersama. Pernikahan mereka hancur karena Permaisuri lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan kekasih gelapnya."

Zi Tao termenung.

Jadi Permaisuri yang sekaligus ibu mereka itu sudah tidak berada di antara mereka lagi?

Lalu wanita yang tadi dilihatnya saat makan malam tersebut. Bukan ibu mereka?

"..."

"Kakakku mungkin adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi semenjak kepergian ibu kami, dia bertekad untuk menuruti semua kemauan ayah dengan maksud membuatnya senang. Itulah sebabnya dia bersedia mematuhi permintaan Raja, saat kakek menyuruhnya menikah denganmu."

"..."

"Dia bahkan diam saja walau tahu bahwa Baginda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Penasihat Kim. Kau tahu dia kan? Pria yang selalu mengikuti kakek?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia baru mengetahui satu hal baru hari ini. Rupanya pria bernama Kim Kibum yang memiliki wajah bak Putri Salju itu adalah kekasih Baginda Raja Ecuratan. Kekasih ayah Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Wu Can Lie!?"

Desisan pelan seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Zi Tao dan Chanyeol sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka. Lumayan terkejut saat mendapati sang Pangeran Wu tertua sudah ada di ambang pintu kaca dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat tak baik dari Kris tampak ingin berbicara dengan pria bersurai emas gelap tersebut. Namun urung ketika Kris sudah memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika ini ruangan milik tunanganku? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan malam-malam begini, huh?" tanyanya.

"Tolong tinggalkan kamar ini sekarang juga kalau kau masih memiliki rasa hormat padaku Chanyeol." perintah Kris kemudian. Dan memandang sang adik sengit. Tak dipedulikannya lagi Zi Tao yang berdiri terpekur ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan kakak ipar. Jangan marah seperti itu, _gege_.." ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis. Tak mengindahkan tatapan elang Kris yang semakin tajam menusuk _auburn_-nya.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan tinggalkan kamar ini. Sekarang!" sentak Kris geram. Membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah dan menuruti perintah sang kakak.

Hening kemudian menyelimuti Zi Tao dan Kris yang kini hanya tinggal berdua.

Pemuda dengan surai keemasan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu diikuti oleh si pemuda bermata panda.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu, Huang? Segala macam bentuk pengkhianatan tidak akan pernah diampuni sampai kapanpun."

Suara desisan bernada sinis yang sama kembali terdengar memenuhi salah satu kamar di Manor itu. Huang Zi Tao hanya bisa diam, tak berani membantah ketika sepasang _auburn_ yang sedingin es itu melayang tajam tepat menghujam manik matanya sendiri.

Satu sudut bibir Kris terangkat pelan-pelan. Menciptakan senyuman menghina di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Jadi setelah kau berniat menggodaku demi uang. Sekarang kau ingin merayu adikku, huh?"

Sebuah tuduhan yang terdengar kejam membuat Zi Tao membelalakkan _black pearl_-nya kaget. Sungguh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda bersurai emas itu suka sekali menghinanya seolah ia adalah seonggok sampah.

Manik matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dan Zi Tao tak sempat melawan saat sebelah tangan pemuda pirang itu mencengkeram lengannya kuat.

"Ku peringatkan kau, Tuan Huang yang terhormat. Kau. Calon. Istriku. Jadi jangan pernah kau memiliki niat untuk mengkhianatiku, atau aku sendirilah yang akan menghancurkanmu menggunakan tanganku sendiri." ujar Kris kemudian dan sarat dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan kepada Zi Tao.

Ia mendecih tak suka saat melihat sebuah anakan sungai mulai mengalir dengan bebas membasahi pipi pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah ia cengkeram sebelah lengannya itu.

Kedua _auburn_-nya menatap nyalang, masih dengan pandangan menghinanya.

Si bocah Huang kemudian menutup kedua matanya cepat saat Kris terlihat mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain. Bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Ah, dia baru saja ingat jika Kris benci dengan air mata.

Sesaat setelah Zi Tao menutup manik miliknya, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit usai dipukul. Ia hanya mendengar sebuah debaman yang memekakkan telinga dari sisi tubuhnya. Tanda jika Kris melencengkan kepalan tangannya tadi ke tembok. Menghujamnya dengan sangat keras.

Tubuh ringkih Zi Tao terdorong ke belakang. Menabrak dinding dingin Manor.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya terjepit, dan berada di tengah-tengah antara tembok dan tubuh Kris sendiri.

Kris mendekati Zi Tao. Lalu menyentuhkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul tembok ke dagu pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu.

"Kau sudah kubeli dengan uang dan kau sudah masuk dalam lingkup keluarga Ecuratan secara cuma-cuma. Kau tidak bisa menyalahi takdirmu yang menjadi milikku, Huang.." bisiknya lirih, tepat di depan telinga Zi Tao yang memerah.

Ia menyeringai licik ketika tak mendapati perlawanan berarti dari pemuda _ebony_ itu. Menjulurkan lidah dinginnya keluar, ia lalu menjilat daun telinga Zi Tao yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ahh—"

Suara rintihan terdengar nyaring di telinga pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu. Kris lalu menaikkan sudut bibirnya semakin tinggi. Dan kembali memandang Zi Tao yang gemetar serta menggeliat kecil dihimpitannya. Tanda tak nyaman.

"_Geumanhae_..."

Zi Tao meminta dengan nada pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia ingin memberontak, tapi ia tahu jika ia kalah tenaga dengan Kris. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram pakaian yang dikenakan sang Pangeran Wu tertua. Mencoba mendorong dada bidang yang menjepitnya dengan dinding sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Pangeran, _jebal_, _geumanhae_..."

Usaha perlawanan dari Zi Ta hanya membuat Kris semakin gencar menjilat permukaan kulit porselennya. Benda lunak nan basah milik pemuda _blonde_ itu malah turun ke bawah. Melumuri leher jenjang Zi Tao dengan _saliva_.

Tubuh Zi Tao semakin gemetar dengan hebat saat Kris menyeretnya, lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar ke atas permukaan kasur yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Zi Tao mendelik kaget ketika Kris perlahan mulai merangkak naik ke atas ranjang yang dibalut _bedcover_ warna _maroon_ itu. Membuat Zi Tao kembali menyembunyikan 'mutiara hitam'nya cepat. Tepat saat kecupan ringan hadir di celah-celah lekukan leher miliknya.

"Ahh—_hajima_, _jebal jebal_.."

Bocah Huang itu hanya bisa mengerang pelan alih-alih memprotes. Geliatan tubuhnya semakin ketara saat jilatan dan kecupan bibir Kris berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan. Menciptakan bulatan-bulatan abstrak berwarna merah pekat di permukaan kulitnya. Zi Tao hampir saja memekik keras saat jemari Kris merobek pakaian atasnya, tapi terhalangi dengan sebelah tangan Kris yang menutup celah bibirnya. Mencegahnya agar tak bersuara.

"_Andwae_—_andwae_!"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat Kris terlihat ingin mencium bibirnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menghalangi tubuh pemuda itu agar tak mendekat. Sedang manik matanya sudah sangat basah, penuh dengan air mata.

Kris tersenyum sinis saat Zi Tao tampak menolak perlakuan tak senonohnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Zi Tao yang masih menangis. Sedang tubuh bagian bawahnya telah menindih tubuh Zi Tao, menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak dan kabur meninggalkannya.

Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan kembali menyentuh dagu Zi Tao.

"Selalu bersikap seperti manusia polos.." desisnya pelan, menikmati isakan Zi Tao yang terdengar seperti musik pengantar tidur baginya. "Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika wajah polos ini yang membuat wanita dan laki-laki lain rela mengeluarkan uang mereka hanya untuk tubuh mungil ini, hm?"

Mendengar hinaan yang begitu menyakitkan itu membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa mencengkeram kuat kain _bedcover_ yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Meredam denyut nyeri di jantungnya karena tuduhan yang sedemikian rupa itu tertuju padanya.

Sedang pemuda yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, pemuda yang tengah menindihnya itu, hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek. Merasa jika kata-katanya benar.

"Ahh—!"

Zi Tao melenguh tanpa sadar ketika jemari Kris telah bermain-main di area dada telanjangnya. Memilin dua bulatan berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Menyukainya, Huang?" ejek Kris, masih gencar dengan sentuhan jarinya di titik tersebut.

Merasa bosan, Kris kemudian mengganti jemarinya dengan bibirnya. Dilumatnya pelan sebelah bulatan itu, sedang yang satunya masih ia permainkan dengan tangannya yang lain. Sukses membuat Zi Tao membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan mata yang melotot ngeri. Lalu menjerit keras namun tanpa suara.

"_Geuman-_ahhh... _Geumanhae-_ukh!"

Tingkah Kris tak terhenti sampai di situ. Pangeran tertua itu kemudian memindahkan tangannya di atas pengait celana Zi Tao. Berusaha mengoyaknya agar terbuka. Sedang Zi Tao hanya bisa mengerang lebih kuat. Malu karena benda miliknya bergesekan dengan sebelah lutut Kris.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dada Zi Tao. Perasaan aneh namun nikmat. Seolah perasaan itu adalah candu terlarang bagi mereka berdua.

"Pangeran—_jebal_. Jangan lakukan ini padaku..."

Isakan kecil kembali Zi Tao keluarkan saat jemari Kris berhasil melepas kain hitam yang tadi membalut kakinya. Menyisakan sebuah cawat yang menutupi area pribadinya. Gelengan kepalanya semakin kuat. Sedang bibirnya masih mengerang dan meracau tanpa ingin berhenti. Dada telanjangnya sudah basah akan _saliva_ milik sang Pangeran Wu. Dan Kris sendiri memegangi pinggul ramping Zi Tao erat. Memenjarakan tubuh pemuda itu seolah tangannya adalah sepasang borgol yang bisa mengunci pergerakan Zi Tao.

"AKH!"

Zi Tao menjerit tertahan menahan sakit ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu. Digigitnya bibir _plum_ miliknya kuat hingga berdarah. Sedang kuku jemarinya tanpa sadar merobek _bedcover_ yang mengalasi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang bulat.

Nafas Zi Tao terdengar berderu cepat. Saling bersahut-sahutan dengan nafas Kris yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Gerakan Kris yang sejak tadi menggoda itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat Zi Tao kembali mengerang saat Kris perlahan beranjak meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan pakaian terkoyak hebat.

"Kau harus mengingat ini baik-baik Huang." ujarnya lirih, dengan tatapan dingin yang keluar dari iris kecokelatannya.

.

.

'_Kenapa?_'

.

.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih daripada ini jika kau berani berkhianat lagi. Jadi—jangan pernah mengkhianatiku. Kau mengerti, huh!?"

.

.

'_Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?_'

.

.

Zi Tao diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kedua manik hitamnya memandang pemuda bersurai emas itu penuh dengan perasaan takut dan terancam. Sedang sebelah tangannya pelan-pelan mulai menarik selimut, lalu menutupkannya pada tubuh bawahnya yang tadi terbuka. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari celah bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Dan anakan kecil sungai kembali keluar membasahi pias manisnya yang pucat pasi.

Kris terlihat mulai beranjak berdiri sembari merapikan kemeja yang ia pakai tampak kusut bekas cengkeraman Zi Tao. Ia menyisir helaian suteranya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu kamar.

"Dan satu lagi Huang.." panggilnya sekali lagi. Mengejutkan Zi Tao yang masih menangis dalam diam di atas ranjang. Mau tak mau membuat Zi Tao harus kembali memandangnya.

"Sampai kapan-pun... Kau adalah milikku." perintahnya tegas. Tanpa mau dibantah. "Camkan hal itu baik-baik di kepalamu."

.

.

'_Yang tadi itu..._'

.

.

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu perlahan Kris mulai meninggalkan Zi Tao. Menyisakan sang pemuda bersurai _ebony_ yang wajahnya masih basah bersimbah air mata.

'_Yang tadi itu, maksudnya apa?_'

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**(a/n):**

Maap ya apdetnya lelet banget. Bilangnya beberapa hari, jadinya malah berhari-hari :( Jeongmal mianhae buat yang udah nungguin m(_ _)m. Maklum ini otak ga bisa diajak kompromi sih :3 Pengennya ngetik cepet, tapi mood buat ngebikin lanjutan ini FF ga dateng-dateng :D

Maaf juga kalo saya belom sempet balesin reviewnya :3 Ga punya waktu luang sih *ngeles* Kapan-kapan aja ya bro? :p

.

O ya, mau review lagi ga?

Saya terharu loh waktu liat review chapter 1 kemaren :') padahal di chap 1 kekurangannya masih bejibun (:^^:)a

Yang belum review ayo review ^^

Karena seperti biasa, review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya ^^

.

See ya di chap depan~

Bye... (.'')/


	3. Chapter 3

**Special BIG THANKS to:**

**sakuranatsu90 | anisarramadhani1 | Riszaaa | Milky Andromeda | Aswshn | oraurus | scorpioXtaurus | ajib4ff | NaughtyTAO | PutchanC | RunaPandaKim | diahuang91 | KT in the house | Miyamoto Arufina – Jung Hye Ra | Ahn Dini FreezenBlack | cute voodoo | zhe | Isnaeni love sungmin | fallforhaehyuk | shintaelf | KRISme | jettaome | dewi prmtsri | pedokriseme | ynj1906 | Zhii | kauskakibau | Benivella | L-Uira | Miettenekomiaw | meyy-chaan | aninkyuelf | dewicloudsddangko | ayulopetyas11 | CrazyUnni | rheatna1004 | ShinJiWoo920202 | peachpetals | **_**KrisPanda**__**shotix | **__**winterjin | **__**Yhieza26 | **__**byunbebek | **__**kim hyun soo | **__**Dark Shine | **__**Guest **_**(1) | **_**baby ziren KTS | **__**Guest **_**(2) | **_**Panda Tao **_**| Pinky05KwmS | **_**Tania3424 **_**| Kirei Thelittlethieves | **_**korean tea **_**| Heyitsmezifan | Winter Na | YashKun | rannydamayanti | **_**Guest **_**(3) | yinyang123 | ItaVi | EnchanterPanda | **_**panda-chan **_**| yeYeWooKIM97 | **_**ivha **_**| JungSooAeELF | Chenlin21 | **_**A Y P**_

**Darl~**

**Ciyusan, ga ada kata-kata yang lebih pantas lagi buat menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dan cinta gue ke kalian semua. Selain "Makasih, gue cinta kalian. Emuah! :*"!**

**Dan kalo-pun ada. Tolonglah kasi tau gue.**

**Entar biar gue ketik secara spesial buat kalian semua :'D**

***gombal mode-on***

.

.

_::_

_:: __Chapter sebelumnya__ ::_

_._

_._

"_Dan satu lagi Huang.." panggilnya sekali lagi._

_Mengejutkan Zi Tao yang masih menangis dalam diam di atas ranjang._

_._

_Mau tak mau membuat Zi Tao harus kembali memandangnya._

_._

"_Sampai kapan-pun... Kau adalah milikku." perintahnya tegas._

_._

_Tanpa mau dibantah._

_._

"_Camkan hal itu baik-baik di kepalamu."_

_._

_._

_::_

.

.

.

**Royal Fiance**

**based on "Roiyaru Fuianse – Royal Fiance"**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**The Royal Fiance © Kamon Saeko & Asuma Risai**

**The cast and the characters are belongs to God**

.

.

**Cast:**

**Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), slight others**

.

.

**Genres:**

**Romansu, Dorama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

**Rated:**

**T (plus plus)**

.

.

**Warnings:**

**Boys Love, Slash, Yaoi, Alternative Universe, Typo, Misstypo, and others**

.

.

**NB:**

**Fanfiction ini disadur dari **_**manga**_** yaoi dengan judul yang sama karya Kamon Saeko dan Asuma Risai-**_**sensei**_**.**

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang gue dapet, selain kepuasan pribadi karena berhasil(?) membuat fanfiction ini.**

**Jika ada nama, tempat, atau kejadian yang sama dengan fanfic-fanfic lain, abaikan wae beb. Ini epep juga keinspirasi dari manga buatan orang kok :P**

**Take easy bro :D**

.

.

**and HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**Selamat menikmati fanfic nista ini bersama orang yang kau sayang :***

.

.

**Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_There once was a silly boy._

_Who was utterly devoted to a certain blonde prince._

_Eyes downcast, crying in silent, he wandered the streets._

_._

_He would write letters in secret._

_Perhaps there was something he just had to say._

_._

_Who knows who he was afraid of?_

_._

"_How much hate exist in this world?" he asked._

_._

"_Tell me.."_

"_Can't be we love each other, even if that Prince hate me?"_

_._

"_Please.. Tell me.."_

**.**

**oooOooo**

**-xoxoxoOoxoxox-**

**oooOooo**

**.**

Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari menemani si bocah panda yang kala itu baru saja membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Fajar rupanya telah menyingsing. Menampilkan warna oranye kekuningan di cakrawala, dengan sinar sang surya yang menembus celah-celah gorden kamar tidurnya. Huang Zi Tao, pemuda itu, mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Mencoba membiasakannya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia menguap sebentar, baru setelah itu beranjak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Dan kemudian Zi Tao menghentikan aksinya secara mendadak.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Lalu ada sekelebat bayangan buram yang melintas di kepalanya. Ingatannya berputar dengan cepat. Menampilkan beberapa kejadian yang ia yakini baru saja terjadi.

Zi Tao terperangah kaget. Kemudian segera menyibak selimut yang tengah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Ia mendesah lega. Bersyukur karena ternyata ia sudah berpakaian dengan lengkap.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Tanya sebuah suara. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

Huang Zi Tao melayangkan iris kelamnya ke depan. Dimana ada sesosok wanita cantik bergaun satin sedang membawakan sebuah troli berisi makanan. Wanita dengan rambut yang digelung sedemikian rupa itu lalu tersenyum tipis. Membuat Zi Tao kemudian ingat siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Wanita itu, adalah wanita yang semalam telah berbincang dengan Kris. Wanita yang ia sangka sebagai ibu sang Pangeran.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik sewaktu makan malam kemarin." ujarnya kemudian, dan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Zi Tao berada. "Namaku Choi Sooyoung. Aku bibi Kris, sekaligus kakak perempuan Choi Minho dan Choi Jinri." lanjutnya.

Zi Tao mencengkeram pinggiran selimutnya erat ketika wanita cantik yang mengaku bernama "Choi Sooyoung" itu dengan santainya duduk di tepi ranjang. Bocah Huang itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, terlalu malu menatap sosok bak bidadari di depannya itu.

"Kau kelihatannya pemalu sekali, Huang Zi Tao." tebaknya, dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Zi Tao bersemu merah. "Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Kau terbiasa dengan _sandwich_ atau _cornflake cereal_?"

Zi Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Choi Sooyoung yang masih menampilkan wajah hangat miliknya. "Saya, sebenarnya belum pernah memakan itu.." ujarnya kemudian. Dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Membuat Sooyoung terpekik kaget sembari menutup bibirnya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak begitu akrab dengan _English breakfast_. Apa perlu aku memanggil pelayan untuk mengganti menu sarapanmu?"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan wanita bermarga Choi itu.

"Tidak perlu, Choi Sooyoung-_sshi_." ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman manis yang merekah. Membuat Sooyoung ingin sekali mencubit sebelah pipi pemuda itu karena gemas. "Saya akan memakannya sebentar lagi. Dan maaf karena sudah membuat anda repot hingga membawakan saya sarapan."

Sooyoung yang semakin gemas dengan tingkah pemuda bersurai kelam di hadapannya itu segera meraih wajah Zi Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Dan langsung mencubitnya saking gemasnya. "Ukh, Taozi, kenapa kau manis sekaliiii!?" tanyanya. Sambil ber"kyaa-kyaa" nyaring. Sukses membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa mengaduh dalam hati ketika cubitan di kedua pipinya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku menyakitimu? Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Taozi.."

Sooyoung melepaskan cubitan tangannya dari pipi Zi Tao. Dan segera bersikap anggun kembali, layaknya bangsawan sejati. Wanita itu kembali menutup separuh wajahnya. Merasa malu karena calon istri dari salah satu keponakannya itu sudah melihatnya bertingkah _freak_ seperti tadi.

"_Gwaenchana_, Choi Sooyoung-_sshi_.." ujar Zi Tao, dan mengusap pelan sebelah pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Sooyoung.

Sooyoung terkikik kecil. Dan segera mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mengusap helaian _raven_ Zi Tao.

"Kau anak yang baik, Taozi. Aku heran kenapa Wu Fan bersikap sedingin itu padamu di waktu makan malam kemarin.."

Kedua mata Zi Tao membelalak kecil saat Sooyoung berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ah, sadarkah wanita itu atas perlakuan Kris semalam?

"Pangeran Wu orang yang baik, Choi Sooyoung-_sshi_.." ujarnya kemudian. Sembari tersenyum getir. Membuat Sooyoung yang memandangnya jadi sedikit iba.

Wanita itu kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Zi Tao. Dan menggenggam jemari pemuda panda itu erat. Ia ikut tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan pada si bocah Huang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Zi Tao kembali tersenyum kecil. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Berharap atas apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung secara tak lisan itu benar adanya.

"Kau pasti bisa menghadapi Wu Fan. Dia memang orang yang keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang manis dan penurut." ujar Sooyoung, membuat Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Taozi." katanya, dan Zi Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Choi Sooyoung kembali memasang senyum cantik miliknya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. Membuat genggamannya pada tangan Zi Tao tadi terlepas. Sedang Zi Tao sendiri segera memandangnya sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan kalimat yang diutarakan wanita di hadapannya barusan.

"Mengingat kau akan menjadi salah satu dari rakyat Ecuratan—sekaligus anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kau harus mempelajari beberapa hal mengenai keluarga Wu, sejarah kerajaan, dan juga tata cara bertata karma yang baik dan benar."

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Choi Sooyoung. Mengingat bahwa Kris juga pernah berkata mengenai hal yang sama kepadanya kemarin.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengurus rumah tangga serta tata cara jika kau hidup di lingkungan istana. Lalu kau akan belajar berkuda dengan Elias—itu nama Minho saat ia berada di Ecuratan—mengingat rakyat Ecuratan sangat suka sekali berkuda. Sulli—adik perempuanku yang bernama Choi Jinri—akan mengajari bagaimana cara menjamu tamu kerajaan. Sekretaris Kim Suho akan mengajarimu tentang sejarah kerajaan Ecuratan. Penasihat Kim Kibum akan menjelaskan padamu tentang hukum yang ada di negara Ecuratan. Sedang untuk pelajaran yang lain, seperti memasak, tata cara mengadakan pesta minum teh, dan yang lainnya, akan diajarkan beberapa kepala pelayan."

Huang Zi Tao segera mencatat baik-baik apa yang diucapkan Choi Sooyoung itu di dalam kepalanya. Lagipula semua kata-kata wanita cantik itu benar. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan dan juga calon rakyat Ecuratan. Jadi sudah sepantasnya jika ia mulai mengikuti aturan yang ada di dalam lingkup istana. Sekaligus merubah dirinya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Nah, apa kau mengerti kata-kataku, Taozi?" tanya Sooyoung, dan menatap bocah Huang itu was-was. Takut jika pemuda _raven_ masih belum memahami penjelasannya barusan.

Sooyoung kemudian menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum puas. Bangga akan Zi Tao yang bisa mengerti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Berarti besok kau sudah siap untuk menerima pelajaran pertamamu bersama Sekretaris Suho." ujar wanita itu, memberi tahu Zi Tao bahwa pelajaran pertama yang akan diikuti Zi Tao ke-esokan hari adalah tentang sejarah kerajaan Ecuratan. "Dan mengingat kau belum sarapan, aku akan keluar dari dalam sini agar kau bisa menikmati _sandwich_ daging dan keju sebelum makanan itu menjadi dingin.." lanjutnya.

Wanita yang mengaku sebagai Choi tertua itu kemudian pamit undur diri dari hadapan Zi Tao. Usai ia menyeret troli yang tadi di bawanya. Dan meletakkannya tepat bersebelahan dengan ranjang tempat Zi Tao tidur.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamar. Dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu yang ia tutup.

Zi Tao menghela nafas panjang.

Mengingat sebentar lagi, kehidupannya sebagai anggota kerajaan, akan dimulai tepat ketika sang mentari kembali terbit esok pagi.

Dengan sedikit malas ia kemudian melirik ke arah troli yang berada di sisi ranjangnya. Ia berjingkat sebentar. Kemudian meraih tudung saji yang berwarna perak menutupi sebuah piring porselen di bagian atas troli. Zi Tao membulatkan kedua matanya takjub melihat dua potong _sandwich_ yang ditata dengan sangat cantik di atas piring.

Roti gandum yang berwarna kecokelatan itu mengeluarkan aroma yang khas di indera penciuman Zi Tao. Potongan daging panggang yang _juicy_ tampak menggiurkan dengan ditemani beberapa _slice_ keju, daun selada, serta tomat merah yang masih sangat segar. Sukses membuat Zi Tao meneguk air liurnya, merasa sangat lapar.

Sedikit ragu-ragu ia lalu mengambil satu dari dua potong _sandwich_ tersebut. Zi Tao mulai membuka mulutnya, menggigit roti lapis itu kemudian, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Dan ia langsung berjengit kaget ketika makanan lezat itu berhasil ia telan.

Zi Tao segera menggigit pinggiran _sandwich_-nya yang lain. Menghabiskannya secepat dan sesegera yang ia bisa.

**Cklek**

Dan ketika ia hendak mengambil potongan _sandwich_ yang kedua. Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Dengan sosok Kris serta seorang _maid_ yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Menikmati sarapanmu, Huang?"

_Sandwich_ yang tadi dipegang Zi Tao kontan terjatuh ke atas selimut. Pemuda _raven _itu terlihat terlalu terkejut akan kehadiran Kris yang tiba-tiba.

Pemuda bersurai ke-emasan itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas ketika _maid _yang mengikutinya langsung undur diri. Dan menyerahkan sebuah troli lain yang dibawanya. Kris kemudian berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang duduk mematung di tempat. Ia tersenyum sinis—seperti biasa—dan mengganti troli makanan yang tadi berada di sisi ranjang, dengan troli yang diberikan oleh sang _maid_.

Zi Tao sendiri segera menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat pinggiran selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saat Kris mulai mengambil tempat, dimana Sooyoung tadi duduk.

Sang Pangeran Wu tertua itu kemudian mengambil _sandwich _Zi Tao yang tadi terjatuh. Dan segera meletakkannya kembali ke atas piring. Sebelah tangannya lalu terulur ke depan, membuat Zi Tao tanpa sadar memundurkan kepalanya, seolah merasa terancam.

"Ada remah-remah roti di wajahmu.." ujar Kris pelan, merubah cara pandangannya menjadi sedatar tembok. Dan kemudian segera mengusap pelan sebelah pipi Zi Tao yang terkotori oleh _sandwich_ yang baru saja dimakannya.

Meyakini jika wajah sang tunangan telah bersih menurut penglihatan matanya. Kris menarik tangannya cepat, membuat Zi Tao terbengong-bengong dengan perilaku sang Putera Mahkota di hadapannya itu. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu kemudian menautkan jemarinya satu persatu. Dan mengalihkan pandangan _auburn_-nya menghindari iris _black pearl _Zi Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau menyukai sarapanmu? Kudengar dari bibiku, kau belum pernah memakan _sandwich_ ataupun _cornflake cereal _sebelumnya."

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Pangeran membuat Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pias memerah. Merasa malu karena dirinya pasti sangat kampungan sekali di mata Kris.

"Saya menyukainya, Pangeran." jawabnya pelan. Membuat Kris mendengus kecil karenanya.

Zi Tao sebenarnya sudah siap akan menerima kalimat penghinaan maupun cibiran sinis yang sering Kris lontarkan padanya. Namun kali ini, yang ia lihat sang Pangeran yang sekaligus calon Raja itu malah menarik troli yang tadi dibawa oleh _maid_, menampilkan sebuah baskom yang berisikan air hangat dan juga dua buah handuk lembut yang terlipat rapi di samping baskom tadi. Dan kemudian menyelupkan salah satu handuk ke dalamnya, lalu memerasnya dengan kuat hingga air yang terserap keluar kembali meskipun handuk tersebut tetap basah.

"Buka bajumu, Huang." perintah Kris, usai berkutat dengan handuk yang dipegangnya.

Kedua bola mata Zi Tao mendelik lucu. Shock akan perintah Kris barusan.

Bocah Huang itu pelan-pelan mulai memegangi piyama yang tengah dikenakannya. Dan meremas bagian kerahnya dengan kuat. Zi Tao memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit, seolah melarang Kris untuk mendekati apalagi menyentuh dirinya.

Sejujurnya ia masih trauma akan kejadian yang semalam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengelap tubuhmu, Huang." dengus Kris geli, masih dengan tampang angkuhnya ketika menatap pemuda panda yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya itu. "Tolong jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." lanjutnya. Membuat Zi Tao menggerutu di dalam hati.

'_Lalu yang tadi malam macam-macam denganku siapa!?_'

Kris kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit lebih dekat dengan pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang handuk terulur ke depan. Hendak membantu Zi Tao membuka kaitan kancing di piyamanya.

"Tu—tunggu, Pangeran! Sa—saya bisa melakukannya sendiri.." elak Zi Tao tiba-tiba, ketika jemari Kris hampir berhasil meraih piyamanya. Pemuda bersurai ke-emasan itu mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Tak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu menolak niat baiknya. "Err—maksud saya, bagaimana bisa, seorang Pangeran seperti anda melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelayan." lanjut Zi Tao setelah ia mendapati tanda tanya di wajah tampan Kris.

Kris menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menyeringai kecil saat mendengar penjelasan si pemuda panda. Ia kemudian menyorongkan kepalanya ke samping wajah Zi Tao, mendekatkan bibirnya di daun telinga si bocah _raven_.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin pelayanku yang mengelap tubuhmu ini, hm?" tanyanya lirih. Tepat di depan telinga Zi Tao. Sukses membuat Zi Tao menyembunyikan manik matanya cepat, saat deru nafas hangat Kris menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

Tanpa Zi Tao sadari, perlahan-lahan jemari Kris mulai merambat ke arah kancing-kancing piyama Zi Tao, dan melepasnya satu persatu.

**Tek**

Satu kancing berhasil Kris lepas.

**Tek**

**Tek**

Diikuti pula dengan kancing-kancing yang lain.

Huang Zi Tao kontan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat ada hawa dingin yang menyergap kulit dadanya. Ia melirik kepala Kris yang saat itu tepat berada di lekukan lehernya. Meniupkan udara-udara kecil dengan maksud menggoda.

"Ahh—apa yang, apa yang anda lakukan?" pekik pemuda _raven_ itu kaget. Dan membulatkan manik matanya horor.

Jemari Zi Tao kemudian beralih meremas kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _pale grey_ motif kotak-kotak yang sedang Kris pakai cukup erat. Sedang sebuah desahan kecil berhasil lolos dari belah bibir _plum_-nya.

"_Geumanhae_.." pinta Zi Tao lirih, berharap sang Pangeran bersedia mengabulkan permohonannya.

Zi Tao hampir saja meneteskan air mata ketika Kris tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya. Bayangan tentang kejadian yang semalam terjadi pun kembali berputar di memori otaknya. Membuatnya nyaris ketakutan setengah mati.

Barulah setelah ia terisak kecil, Kris pun mulai menarik wajahnya menjauh, dan memandang Zi Tao dengan iris cokelat gelapnya yang sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Aku sudah selesai mengelap bagian atas tubuhmu.." ujar Kris, dengan nada datar miliknya. Pemuda itu menatap Zi Tao yang tengah mengusap wajahnya menggunakan sebelah punggung tangan. "Selanjutnya kau bisa membersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi." lanjutnya.

Zi Tao tersentak kecil. Sepertinya saat sang Pangeran tertua itu ia kira sedang menggoda tubuhnya, hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Kris sedang mengelap tubuhnya. Ah, pantas saja ia tadi sempat merasakan dadanya basah dan terasa dingin.

'_Jadi, tadi dia sebenarnya sedang_—'

"Kau menangis, Huang?"

Zi Tao kembali tersentak kaget ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepadanya. Bocah _raven_ itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, melupakan fakta bahwa kedua matanya tengah memerah dan sembab, dan fakta bahwa ia baru saja terisak kecil saat Kris sedang mengelap tubuhnya.

"Kau membohongiku, Huang. Jelas-jelas wajahmu berantakan seperti itu.." keluh Kris pelan, sembari menundukkan kepalanya yang sering Zi Tao lihat selalu mendongak congkak.

"_A-animnida_.."

"Katakan padaku, Huang—" seru Kris kemudian, dan langsung menghujamkan _ice auburn_-nya tepat di _black pearl _Zi Tao. "—apa kau, takut kepadaku?"

"..."

Hening kemudian melanda.

Membuat Zi tao tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Takut?

Zi Tao tak pernah takut karena Kris seorang manusia juga—sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja. Status dan kedudukan mereka-lah yang membuat Zi Tao merasa seharusnya ia menjauhkan diri dan tak pernah terlibat dengan urusan Kerajaan seperti ini.

"Hhh.."

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari celah bibir Kris yang sedikit terbuka. Zi Tao memandang pemuda _blonde_ itu sejenak. Nyaris bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja melihat ada binar sendu yang terpancar dari pias menawan pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan tersebut. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara, tapi gagal saat sang Pangeran yang merangkap sebagai calon suaminya itu kembali menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau membenciku, Huang?"

Satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar. Semakin membuat Zi Tao bingung hendak bagaimana.

Nafas Zi Tao serasa tersendat. Ia bahkan seperti merasakan jika ada seseorang yang sedang mencekik lehernya kuat. Mencegahnya agar tak berbicara.

Ia hanya bisa memandang Kris yang perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi. Dan berdiri memunggunginya dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana.

"Tidak perlu menjawab, Huang.." ujar Kris kemudian. Tanpa mau sedikit-pun melirik ke arah Zi Tao.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat jawabannya di wajahmu." lanjutnya. Dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu kamar.

Zi Tao menelan ludahnya paksa. Merasa jika sifat dingin Kris telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia kemudian menatap punggung lebar Kris yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar. Dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

**.**

**oooOooo**

**-xoxoxoOoxoxox-**

**oooOooo**

**.**

"_Aren't you afraid of me, silly boy?" The Royal Prince was asked._

_Made that raven boy felt confused._

"_Aren't you hate me now?" again, he asked._

_._

"_No_—_" he answered._

"_I don't hate you_—_" he said._

_._

_It's not true._

_He just already lost that blonde prince's smile._

_._

"_I never hate you, but_—_"_

"_But?"_

"_But_—_if you don't mind. May I see you to smile for me once again?"_

"_..."_

_._

_Falling for something forbidden._

_They started with a same dream._

_Looking for the same thing._

_But.._

_._

_Maybe, there are something better left unsaid._

_._

_And no one will know when it will happen again..._

**.**

**oooOooo**

**-xoxoxoOoxoxox-**

**oooOooo**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun, siswa St. Blossom High School bersurai cokelat gelap itu berlari sedikit tergopoh dengan setumpukan buku yang berada di kedua tangannya. Ia nyaris saja berteriak girang saat berhasil menyusul dua sosok tak berseragam yang baru saja memasuki lingkup sekolah dengan kendaraan mewah bertipe _double_ 'R' berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Salah satu sosok yang tadi baru saja memasuki area sekolah itu sangat ia kenal. Dengan rambut sehitam malam, dan dua mata pandanya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Pemuda Byun itu segera mempercepat laju larinya. Berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan dua sosok tadi.

"_Ya_! Huang Zi Tao!" panggilnya keras. Sukses membuat dua sosok yang dikejarnya kontan membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menatapnya.

Salah satu sosok yang dipanggilnya "Huang Zi Tao" tadi langsung menatapnya kaget. Dan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Baekhyun tampak berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menabrak tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Baekkie-_hyung_?" panggil Zi Tao lamat-lamat. Dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. Kedua mata cokelat jernih Baekhyun menatap sang sahabat itu dengan tatapan rindu. Begitu juga dengan senyumannya yang merekah sempurna. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan buku yang tadi dibawanya telah terjatuh di atas lantai koridor sekolah pasca ia memeluk Zi Tao barusan.

"Aku akan ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu, Huang. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya sebentar." desis sebuah suara dari arah belakang Baekhyun. Membuatnya Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati siapa sosok yang baru saja mengajak Zi Tao berbicara.

Zi Tao sendiri segera menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Dan memandang sebentar tubuh jangkung Kris yang perlahan melenggang meninggalkannya bersama dengan dua orang _bodyguard_.

Baekhyun sekilas menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap bocah panda di depannya itu. Ia mencengkeram pundak Zi Tao kuat, sembari melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya pada sang sahabat.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu yang sedang berpamitan padaku karena kau ingin keluar dari sekolah demi alasan pekerjaan. Aku sudah mengira kalau aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi. Lalu sekarang yang kulihat barusan apa artinya Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Zi Tao yang ditanya-pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum kecil. Dan segera menggandeng sebelah lengan Baekhyun. Mengajak pemuda itu untuk berkeliling sekolah sembari bertukar cerita.

"Aku memang bekerja, _hyung_.." ujar Zi Tao kemudian. Setengah berbohong. Setengah jujur.

"Dan Pangeran Wu sebagai bos-mu? Kau gila!?" seru Baekhyun kaget, sekaligus takjub.

Zi Tao kembali tersenyum kecil. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, _hyung_." ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Zi Tao malah semakin menajamkan tatapannya. Dan kemudian memandang Zi Tao curiga.

"Ada apa _baby _panda?" tanyanya sekali lagi, membuat Zi Tao ikut memandangnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa' Baekkie-_hyung_?"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pandai berbohong Zi Tao.."

Zi Tao terkekeh kecil. Dan memandang hangat pemuda yang berusia lebih tua.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Tapi kedua matamu yang mengatakan padaku jika kau sedang berada dalam kondisi yang menyusahkanmu.."

Zi Tao bungkam.

Ketara sekali jika ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa Pangeran Wu bukan bos yang baik? Apa dia termasuk orang yang suka menindas para pekerjanya?" tanya Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berusaha mencari penjelasan dari si pemuda Huang. Dan bisa dikatakan jika bocah Byun itu sangat mencemaskan kondisi sang sahabat.

"Dia orang yang baik, _hyung_.. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Sebuah senyuman kembali Baekhyun terima dari belah bibir _plum_ Zi Tao. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi kepada sang sahabat meskipun rasa penasarannya cukup besar.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Zi Tao. Dan kalau Pangeran dengan tinggi badannya yang berlebihan itu menyiksamu seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Kau harus secepat mungkin melaporkannya padaku. _Arachi_?"

Si bocah Huang kembali terkekeh saat ia mendengar kata-kata sang sahabat. Sebuah kekehan yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan untuk keluar dari celah bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap Zi Tao kembali. Kali ini dengan lengkungan di bibir yang terlihat samar. Merasa jika tidak seharusnya ia melemparkan lelucon seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_.. Aku senang bekerja di Manor Wu. Pangeran Kris orang yang baik, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di Manor.." ujar Zi Tao pelan, dan memandang Baekhyun yang kini mengeratkan tautan di lengan mereka.

Suara tapak kaki yang bergema di sepanjang koridor sekolah membuat dua pemuda sebaya itu memalingkan kepala mereka sejenak, memandang sang sumber suara. Wajah Zi Tao langsung menegang ketika dia tahu siapa yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan kedua mata Baekhyun yang membelalak cukup lebar. Mereka berdua kontan membisu, saat orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka telah berada di sana. Dengan raut muka masam yang tak enak untuk dipandang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara?" suara dingin Kris sontak bergaung samar di telinga Baekhyun maupun Zi Tao sembari memandang mereka. Sang Putera Mahkota itu kemudian menurunkan pandangan mata elangnya pada lengan kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu tengah bertaut. Membuat Zi Tao segera melepaskan pelukan tangannya karena ia melihat sudut bibir Kris berkedut tak suka.

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kris. Sedang Kris lalu memberikan gestur padanya seperti memberi perintah agar Zi Tao mengikutinya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu denganmu. Beliau ingin memberikan ucapan selamat secara pribadi kepadamu." ujar Kris setelahnya ketika Zi Tao menatapnya bingung.

Pias manis si pemuda Huang kontan bersemu seperti tomat matang. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah keduanya pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia pun semakin bertanya-tanya ketika Kris meraih jemari Zi Tao, dan menggandeng pemuda panda itu untuk pergi menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, diikuti dengan dua _bodyguard_ yang tadi tengah menunggu Zi Tao.

Sungguh, ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan pemandangan di hadapannya barusan.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang Zi Tao sembunyikan dariku?_'

Ia kemudian melirikkan ekor matanya ke bawah. Dimana buku-buku yang tadi sempat dibawanya berserakan di atas lantai. Baekhyun menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mengambil satu persatu buku yang masing-masing setebal dua senti itu dan kemudian di peluknya erat menggunakan kedua tangan.

Bocah Byun itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Bukan untuk mengejar Zi Tao lagi, ataupun berjalan ke perpustakaan—tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju di awal. Melainkan ia mulai membawa kakinya menuju ke arah parkiran sekolah. Tempat dimana mobil yang tadi membawa Zi Tao berada di sana.

**.**

**oooOooo**

**-xoxoxoOoxoxox-**

**oooOooo**

**.**

Wu Can Lie, atau yang sering dipanggil Chanyeol. Merasa beruntung karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan udara kebebasan yang sangat ia rindukan saat sang bibi, Choi Sooyoung, mengizinkannya untuk ikut dengan Kris ke St. Blossom High School, sekolah dimana saudaranya itu mengenyam pendidikan. Awalnya Pangeran Wu tertua itu terlihat menolak kehadiran Chanyeol yang memaksa untuk ikut. Ia berdalih karena tak ingin Chanyeol membolos di pelajaran tata negara bersama Penasihat Kibum. Namun sebenarnya Chanyeol yakin jika alasan Kris menolak keikut-sertaannya adalah karena sang Putera Mahkota itu masih merasa cemburu kepadanya.

Tapi ketika sang adik itu berkata bahwa ia akan pergi menggunakan mobil sendiri, Kris pun akhirnya setuju, namun dengan syarat, Chanyeol tidak boleh memasuki lingkungan sekolah tanpa izin darinya.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah hadir di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah bernuansa putih itu. Meskipun ia harus terkurung di dalam mobil Lexus beserta seorang penjaga yang ditugaskan Kris untuk tetap mengawasi tingkah si pemuda bersurai karamel.

"_Ahjusshi_, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar dari dalam mobil?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sang _bodyguard_ yang ditanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanda menolak permintaan sang Pangeran muda.

Sebuah lengkungan sedih Chanyeol berikan kepada pria yang menjaganya tersebut. "Ayolah, aku bosan berada di dalam mobil _ahjusshi_. Hanya keluar dari dalam mobil, aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana." pintanya sekali lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan sang penjaga.

Pria yang dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam itu tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedikit ragu-ragu ketika ia hendak memberi persetujuan kepada adik kandung dari Kris ini.

"Tapi pangeran, bagaimana jika Yang Mulia Kris tahu?"

"Kakakku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya _ahjusshi_." sergah Chanyeol kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Hanya berada di luar mobil saja. Di dalam sini panas sekali tahu!"

Sang _bodyguard_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, menyetujui permintaan sang tuan muda. Ia tidak tahan ketika mendengar sang Pangeran Wu itu merengek-rengek, dan melakukan _aegyo_ dengan memukuli bagian belakang jok mobil tempat ia duduk. Tingkah yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan sekali mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang bangsawan dengan kasta tertinggi di Ecuratan.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan pergi lebih dari radius satu meter pangeran. Hamba tidak ingin terkena hukuman oleh Yang Mulia Kris jika beliau tahu."

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, dan membuka pintu mobil mewah berwarna perak tersebut. Ia menghirup gas oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di luar. Membuatnya merasa senang karena udara di luar memang lebih baik ketimbang di dalam mobil.

"_Cheogiyo_.."

Ada sebuah suara lembut yang tiba-tiba menyapa halus gendang telinga Chanyeol. Pemuda bangsawan itu kemudian segera menolehkan kepalanya sejenak. Memandang sesosok tubuh mungil yang dibalut seragam dengan corak yang menyerupai seragam sekolah sang kakak, tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya, sembari menenteng setumpukan buku menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Chanyeol. Membuat sang Pangeran Wu termuda kini bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok mungil di depannya.

Tubuh yang lebih pendek dari dirinya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin musim semi. Mata yang lumayan sipit dengan iris _brown woody_ tengah menatapnya jeli. Pipi yang sedikit tembam. Dan tolong jangan lupakan bibir pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang mengerucut imut.

Chanyeol merasa jika ia tengah berhadapan dengan sosok malaikat saat ini.

"_Cheogiyo_!"

Bentakan yang lumayan keras itu membuat Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Bangsawan tampan itu tersentak kecil, dan langsung menatap si pemuda yang ia sangka seorang malaikat.

"_Ne_? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan, dan menatap sang pemuda dengan senyum hangat bak mentari pagi.

Si pemuda berambut _dark choco_ itu lalu terdiam, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba memicing tajam. Pelukan tangan dibukunya kontan mengerat. Ia lalu maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depanya. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa harus menunduk sedikit, mengingat tinggi tubuh pemuda itu yang tak seberapa saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau juga termasuk anak buah Pangeran Wu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir mendengarnya.

"_Well_, apa aku terlihat seperti salah satu dari _bodyguard_ Putera Mahkota Ecuratan itu, hm?"

Pemuda mungil yang berada di depan Chanyeol itu terlihat mendecih sebal. Tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepadanya. Ia lalu melayangkan tatapan matanya lagi untuk pemuda bersurai karamel itu. Kembali memandangnya galak.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu pekerja di kerajaan kalian yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

Chanyeol kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu. Merasa heran kenapa pemuda mungil itu bisa mengenal calon mempelai sang kakak.

"Apa kau temannya?" tanyanya, alih-alih menjawab.

"Jadi kau mengenal Zi Tao?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu. Pemuda di hadapannya itu tampak mulai menggerakkan bibirnya kembali, hendak berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah.." ujar pemuda tersebut. Dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kalau kau bertemu dengan Pangeran Kris, dan memiliki kesempatan bicara padanya. Tolong katakan pada bos-mu untuk tidak bersikap semena-mena terhadap Zi Tao." lanjutnya, sukses membuat Chanyeol membulatkan _auburn_-nya sedikit lebar.

"Tunggu! Apa kakak ipar—uhm maksudku, Zi Tao, pernah bercerita padamu jika kakak—err, maksudku Pangeran Wu bersikap buruk kepadanya?" tanya pemuda bangsawan itu, membuat alis si bocah mungil yang sekarang ganti mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak sih—" jawabnya. "—tapi aku tahu jika Zi Tao sebenarnya merasa tertekan saat bekerja di kerajaan kalian."

Chanyeol kontan terdiam. Membenarkan apa yang baru saja si pemuda itu katakan.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga bisa melihatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" desis Chanyeol pelan. "—Huang Zi Tao sudah 'terikat' dengan Pangeran Kris.."

Sekarang giliran pemuda itu yang membisu.

Tak sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud pemuda jangkung di depannya itu.

Merasa bahwa tak ada lagi hal yang perlu untuk dibicarakan, ia pun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk meninggalkan pemuda dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan permen karamel itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan sebelah lengannya. Seolah melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar suara ketus pemuda mungil itu. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi lengan sang pemuda. Sedang ekor matanya mulai melirik ke arah _name tag_ yang tersemat rapi di seragam pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" tanyanya. Merasa tak berhasil melihat nama pemuda tersebut karena terhalangi oleh setumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

Pemuda itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan mulai memandang Chanyeol curiga.

"Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui namaku segala?

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Pemuda itu terlihat tengah memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Dan menyentakkan lengannya yang masih dipegang Chanyeol.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." jawabnya. "Apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang? Aku harus mengantarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan."

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas menampilkan senyum lebar khas miliknya. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Mempersilahkan pemuda mungil yang ia ketahui bernama "Byun Baekhyun" itu berjalan meninggalkannya sembari menggerutu kecil melihat sikapnya.

Chanyeol memandang punggung pemuda Byun itu hingga keberadaan si pemuda berambut _dark choco _menghilang dari penglihatan matanya. Ia tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-kali, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memasuki mobil yang masih terparkir di samping tubuhnya. Sang _bodyguard _yang masih anteng duduk di dalam mobil pun memandang kehadiran Chanyeol dengan raut muka heran. Tak mengerti kenapa Pangeran muda itu cepat sekali berada di luar.

"Apa anda sudah selesai, pangeran?" tanya sang penjaga, sembari sesekali melirik majikannya.

"Sudah. Dan aku punya satu tugas untukmu, _ahjusshi_.."

Pria yang telah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan itupun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya kembali. Dan menatap sang Pangeran bingung.

"Apa yang bisa saya kerjakan Paduka?"

Sesungging senyum lebar lagi-lagi diberikan oleh Chanyeol kepada sang _bodyguard_. Membuat barisan giginya yang putih bersih bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas. Sepertinya bangsawan muda itu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini.

"Pergi ke dalam gedung sekolah ini sekarang." ucap Chanyeol kemudian, membuat _bodyguard_ yang sedang menjaganya melotot ngeri. Jangan bilang pangeran muda ini akan kabur jika ia masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Jangan khawatir _ahjusshi_, aku tidak akan kabur." lanjut Chanyeol yang melihat penjaganya mendelik ketakutan. "Kau hanya perlu masuk ke kantor guru, atau kantor kepala sekolahnya kalau perlu. Dan mintalah semua data-data milik siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Kerutan lain mulai bertambah di dahi sang penjaga. Membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua manik _auburn_-nya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur _ahjusshi_. Kau bisa mengunci mobil ini kalau masih tidak percaya."

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar—sedikit—meyakinkan itu, membuat sang _bodyguard_ menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil mewah milik sang majikan melaksanakan permintaan si bangsawan.

"Saya tidak akan mengunci mobil ini pangeran—" ujar sang _bodyguard_ melalui jendela mobil. "—tapi saya harap anda akan berjanji untuk tidak kabur."

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi. Memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seolah mengatakan "Oke, aku mengerti." kepada si penjaga.

Dan Chanyeol sekarang merasa semakin yakin. Jika ia memang akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat menarik hari ini.

**.**

**oooOooo**

**-xoxoxoOoxoxox-**

**oooOooo**

**.**

Suara deru mesin mobil itu terdengar pelan saat memasuki wilayah pekarangan Manor. Sebelah pintu Rolls – Royce Phantom berwarna hitam itu terdengar berdebam sangat keras saat Kris membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Sedikit banyak membuat Zi Tao terkejut melihat tingkah sang Pangeran Wu tertua.

Pemuda Huang itu mengaduh kecil ketika sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik sekuat mungkin oleh sang Putera Mahkota memasuki kawasan Manor Wu. Membuat beberapa pelayan dan _bodyguard_ yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi berjengit heran. Bertanya kenapa.

"Tunggu—Pangeran! Kenapa anda—kenapa anda menarik tangan saya seperti ini?"

Zi Tao merintih menahan sakit ketika dirasakannya cengkeraman jemari Kris terasa menguat. Membuat tangannya seolah mati rasa.

Kris masih diam, tidak menjawab.

Entah apa yang membuat sang Putera Mahkota itu kembali bersikap sekasar ini. Zi Tao sendiri pun tak tahu alasan kenapa sang Pangeran tiba-tiba marah.

Tarikan tangan Kris kini berujung pada kamar Zi Tao. Ia mendobrak pintu itu paksa, dan segera menutup kembali, lalu menguncinya saat ia dan Zi Tao telah berada di dalam kamar.

**Brugh**

Tubuh Zi Tao yang terkesan lemah itu ia banting dengan begitu kasarnya ke atas ranjang ber-_bedcover maroon_. Kris lalu merangkak seperti bayi tepat di atas tubuh Zi Tao. Mendekati calon istrinya tersebut yang sekarang tengah terbaring dengan tubuh bergetar serta pias wajah manisnya yang mulai memucat. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sinis ketika melihat jemari Zi Tao mulai mencengkeram kain berwarna semerah darah yang mengalasi tubuh mereka berdua.

"_Mworago_—"

"—apa salah saya Pangeran?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari belah bibir Zi Tao yang ikut bergetar, membuat senyuman sinis Kris semakin terlihat menusuk. Manik mata pemuda Huang itu tampak mulai basah. Dengan buliran air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Cengkeraman jemari Zi Tao semakin menguat, tatkala Kris mulai memajukan wajah tampannya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Deru nafas Kris yang memburu cepat bersahut-sahutan dengan nafas Zi Tao yang tersendat. Zi Tao hendak berbicara. Namun batal saat ada sebuah benda hangat yang membungkam bibirnya.

Yah..

Pangeran _blonde_ itu rupanya tengah menautkan bibir mereka berdua.

Dan yah..

Kris memang mencium Zi Tao.

Tepat di bibir.

"Mmph—! _Hajima-_umph.."

Satu penolakan yang dikeluarkan Zi Tao, membuat Kris sontak melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari _plum_ milik si bocah Huang. Dipandanginya wajah manis pemuda panda yang saat ini hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Zi Tao hanya diam dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah pasca ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Kris secara paksa. Pias yang tadinya pucat itu perlahan-lahan mulai berganti warna. Menyamai dengan warna apel yang telah ranum.

"_Waeyo_...!?"

Zi Tao mendesis pelan. Bertanya kepada sang Pangeran meskipun ia tak berani berharap banyak jika putera sulung Raja Shi Yuan itu bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

_Aku tidak pernah takut padamu..._

_Sama sekali tidak pernah._

_Tapi kenapa?_

.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai terulur ke atas. Menangkup wajah Zi Tao yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis mengingat perlakuan kasarnya kepada sang pemuda.

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, memandang lurus-lurus manik _black pearl_ milik Zi Tao yang menurutnya terlihat sangat mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Helaian pirangnya bertabrakan dengan _ebony_ Zi Tao. Sedang hidungnya kembali bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang gelar marga Wu tepat di depan nama kecilnya.

Wajah tampan Kris sudah sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga Zi Tao tak kuasa untuk memandang wajah rupawan itu lebih lama lagi. Pandangan mereka berdua kembali bertaut. _Auburn_ yang sedingin es itu kembali bertemu dengan mutiara hitam yang sudah basah sejak tadi.

Beberapa detik setelah mereka berdua saling memandang, jarak yang tadinya hanya seruas jari itu kini telah hilang. Tak ada apapun yang bisa menghalangi bibir mereka berdua untuk kembali bertaut. Tak ada apapun lagi yang bisa menghentikan keinginan besar Kris untuk mengecup _plum_ milik Zi Tao yang terasa selembut kapas ketika belah bibirnya sendiri berada di sana.

Awalnya hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan macam _butterfly kiss_. Tapi Kris tak pernah tahu kenapa ia malah semakin berani untuk melumat lengkung kembar milik pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu. Kris tidak pernah tahu kenapa hasratnya untuk mengklaim bibir manis Zi Tao menjadi miliknya semakin besar seiring dengan betapa liarnya kecupan mereka berdua. Sedang Zi Tao sendiri malah tanpa sadar sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan mutiara hitamnya itu di balik kelopak mata yang mengatup. Dengan kedua lengannya yang mulai menggantung pasrah di belakang leher pemuda pirang di atasnya ini.

Zi Tao tahu.

Seharusnya bukan ini yang dia lakukan. Seharusnya ia tak pernah terbuai dengan perlakuan Kris di bibirnya. Tak sepantasnya ia menikmati ciuman Kris, apalagi sampai harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat di leher pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"_Waeyo_?"

Adalah pertanyaan yang pertama keluar dari bibir Zi Tao ketika ciuman mereka berdua kembali terlepas. Manik kelamnya memandang sendu ke arah Kris. Sedang anakan sungai sudah mengalir dengan deras dari ujung kedua matanya.

"Kenapa anda melakukannya kepada saya?"

Lagi.

Zi Tao bertanya.

Tapi hanya dengusan kecil-lah yang Kris berikan untuknya.

Salah satu ujung bibir pemuda bersurai pirang itu terangkat sangat tinggi. Menampilkan senyum miring yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Zi Tao.

Sebelah tangan Kris yang tadinya menangkup wajah Zi Tao itu perlahan-lahan bergerak mengusap pipi tembam di pemuda Huang. Seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Zi Tao, meskipun si bocah panda itu tahu jika bukan hal itu-lah yang sedang dilakukan Kris saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah menekankan hal ini berulang kali, Huang?" suara dingin Kris yang mendesis tajam seolah menusuk gendang telinga Zi Tao. Tangan besarnya masih mengusap pelan permukaan kulit wajah Zi Tao. Sedang senyuman sinis di bibirnya terlihat semakin ketara. "Pengkhianatan, adalah hal yang tabu dalam kamus seorang Wu Yi Fan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

Pertanyaan Zi Tao membuat senyuman sinis Kris semakin lebar. Semakin menjengkelkan bagi Zi Tao sendiri.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Lalu menatap Zi Tao dengan pandangan seolah ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Huang. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, pembicaraanmu bersama bocah bernama Baekhyun tadi?"

Kedua bola mata hitam Zi Tao membelalak lebar. Sangat kaget karena nama sang sahabat mulai ada di dalam pembicaraannya bersama Kris.

"Pengkhianatan adalah hal yang sangat menjijikkan sekali, Huang. Aku sudah acapkali mengatakan ini padamu. Jangan berkhianat. Dan jangan pernah memiliki niat secuil-pun untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Apa aku harus mengatakannya sampai mulutku berbusa agar kau bisa mengerti maksud kata-kataku tadi, hm?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Zi Tao lalu menatap wajah sang Pangeran dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Pandangan matanya mendapati bahwa iris _auburn_ dingin Kris yang sekarang tengah berkilat tajam menatapnya. Dan kini ia sudah mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kris yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak—" katanya. "—anda salah paham pangeran. Saya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah memiliki niat seperti itu."

Dengusan sinis kembali terdengar. Dan Zi Tao mau tak mau harus menatap iris elang milik Kris yang mulai memicing tajam kala memandangnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, Huang—" desisnya pelan, dengan sebelah tangannya yang mulai mencengkeram kasar dagu Zi Tao. "—rencana apa yang sudah kau buat bersama Byun Baekhyun untuk mengkhianatiku?"

"Tidak pangeran—sungguh. Saya tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk berkhianat."

"PEMBUAL!"

Sentak sang Putera Mahkota keras—seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong—tepat di depan wajah Zi Tao yang terpekur gemetar ketakutan sembari mencengkeram kain _bedcover_ hingga kusut. Suara pemuda _blonde_ itu menggelegar. Membuat dinding-dinding Manor bergetar terkena gaungnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu, Huang!"

"..."

"Jangan pernah lupa kalau kau adalah pasanganku!"

"..."

"Kau seharusnya ingat jika aku sudah membelimu dengan uang!"

"..."

"Kau, milikku Huang Zi Tao. Milik Wu Yi Fan."

"..."

"..."

Dan kemudian suasana berubah hening.

Tak ada secuil katapun yang terucap keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Baik Kris dan Zi Tao sama-sama terdiam. Meski Kris tahu jika bahu pemuda yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya ini bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Menahan isakan yang sebenarnya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Pandangan Zi Tao telah mengabur. Mengingat air matanya sudah tumpah dari manik hitamnya. Ia mulai menangis tanpa suara. Tak mempedulikan lagi sosok Kris yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengamuk membabi buta. Kedua tangannya yang tadi tengah mencengkeram kain seprai telah beralih tempat di wajahnya. Mencoba menghalau buliran air mata yang ia tahu tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun juga.

Merasa jengah dengan keterdiaman yang terjadi membuat Kris mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Zi Tao. Kedua iris _auburn_ dinginnya itu menatap Zi Tao yang tengah mengusap wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Mengizinkan sang pemuda _raven_ untuk menangis walaupun sebenarnya ia membenci hal itu.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah pintu. Hendak keluar dari kamar sang calon istri, sebelum ada sebuah suara lirih yang membuatnya harus menghentikan laju kakinya saat itu juga.

"Anda menang pangeran.."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya sejenak. Memandang ke arah Zi Tao yang masih terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan di atas ranjang.

"Anda menang pangeran. Anda berhasil.."

Satu kernyitan heran hadir di dahi Kris. Membuat sang Pangeran Wu tertua itu mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

Ia mulai memasang wajah waspada saat Zi Tao perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Kris sudah bersiap untuk mencekal sebelah lengan Zi Tao yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Namun batal saat pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu memegang kenop pintu kamar, lalu memandang Kris sengit dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata,

"Anda sudah berhasil pangeran." ujar Zi Tao untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Membuat kerutan Kris semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

"Anda sudah berhasil membuat saya merasakan takut kepada anda.."

.

.

.

Kenop pintu yang terbuka berbunyi cukup nyaring saat Zi Tao menariknya. Begitu juga dengan deritan pintu yang perlahan-lahan terbuka lebar. Mengiringi langkah kaki Zi Tao yang perlahan mulai keluar dari dalam kamar.

Meninggalkan sosok Kris seorang diri yang kini tengah menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

_Awalnya kau bertanya.._

_Takutkah aku kepadamu?_

_._

_Dan aku menjawabnya 'tidak'._

_._

_Aku ingin menjawab tidak._

_Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku tidak takut, dan tidak akan takut kepadamu._

_._

_Aku memang tidak pernah takut kepadamu..._

_._

_Tapi jika kau memaksa._

_Maka aku akan menuruti kemauanmu yang ingin membuatku takut padamu._

_._

_Aku 'takut'.._

_Aku 'takut' kepadamu, Kris.._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**oooOooo**

**To Be Continued**

**oooOooo**

**.**

**(a/n):**

**Sorry kalo apdetnya lelet (/.\)**

**Sorry kalo alurnya malah kaco kaya gini m(-_-)m**

**Sorry kalo kepanjangan :3**

**Sorry kalo ceritanya tambah jeleeeek! #HeadBang**

**Daaaaannn...**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry kalo saya mau minta review :P #Plak**

**.**

**.**

**Yang belum review ayo review \(^^)/**

**Komentar, kritikan, pujian, dan caci-makian saya tunggu dengan lapang dada :)**

**Btw, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir ^^**

**Aku mencintai kalian semua :* Calanghaeyo~ (.^^)/**


End file.
